Cuando la vida sucede
by Asuna-dono
Summary: Un poco de drama en la vida de casados de Sasuke y Sakura, porque lastimosamente no tenemos eso en el manga... LEMON...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo no obtengo ningún pago por escribir…**

 **Cuando la vida sucede**

Los seres humanos nos pasamos la vida pensando en nuestros planes, en las cosas que anhelamos para nuestro futuro, las ilusiones, y lo más importante con quién compartir todo aquello…

Desde que comencé a estudiar en la academia ninja, y conocí a cierto niño, no había sido consciente de que el amor a primera vista existía, aun con tanto rechazo de su parte. Pues es que nunca pensé que el amor fuera algo eterno hasta que lo conocí. Y saber que tanta lucha, sufrimiento, peleas, dolor, cansancio y trabajo excesivo valdría la pena.

Hace seis años acabó la Cuarta Guerra, y con ella mi largo sufrimiento, hoy es veintiocho de marzo, y mi cumpleaños número veintitrés, Sasuke-kun y yo habíamos comenzado a salir después de su regreso de su viaje en cuanto terminó la Guerra, yo quería ir con él, pero después de todo creo que lo mejor fue dejarlo ir solo, ya que cuando volvió era totalmente distinto al Sasuke Uchiha que conocí de pequeña.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _Recuerdo que estaba en mi apartamento tendiendo mi ropa recién lavada en el patio, hacía un excelente día para que se secara con más rapidez. Estaba tarareando una canción que tenía pegada desde la noche anterior, muy concentrada en mis labores no percibí la presencia del hombre de mis sueños sentado detrás de mí en un sillón de la sala. Cuando terminé de tender la ropa igual de distraída me adentré en la sala y dejé la canasta en el cuarto de pilas. Luego llegué de nuevo a la sala y acomodé un florero que estaba un poco torcido, y de repente lo vi sentado, un poco cansado de esperar que determinara su presencia, me asusté tanto de verlo que lancé el florero a su dirección. Rápidamente lo atrapó y yo grité del susto, y cómo no si andaba vestido de negro hasta los calzones me imagino, después de treinta segundos me tranquilicé y lo observé bien._

 _No podía creerlo, me miró con calma y soltó un suspiro, caminó hacia mí y dejó el florero en la mesita donde estaba antes de tirarlo, volvió a sentarse donde estaba y yo continuaba callada, no sabía si era un sueño. Lucía diferente, su cabello estaba más largo, y su mirada lucía apacible, su piel blanca como siempre, y estaba más alto._

 _-¿Sasuke-kun?- dije aun con inseguridad, había soñado tantas veces con su regreso que no podía saber si era la realidad._

 _-Hola Sakura… Parece que viste un fantasma…-dijo con tranquilidad, pero con un aire de diversión, yo me moví y dejé mi postura tensa, me acerqué a él y me senté en el sillón frente a él._

 _-Más que un fantasma, creo que pareces una sombra, con tanta ropa negra que llevas encima…- dije con una sonrisa cálida, y él sorprendentemente me correspondió con una sonrisa también. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude evitar dejarlas fluir._

 _-¿Una sombra? Creo que es la primera vez que me llaman así…- dijo con una preocupación fingida, y lo que hizo después me dejó sorprendida, se levantó del sillón, se acercó a mí y con sus dos dedos tocó mi frente. – Estoy en casa, Sakura…_

 _Cuando dijo eso no pude aguantarme las ganas y salté aferrándome a su cuello y llorando de felicidad, Sasuke correspondió mi abrazo de una manera que jamás nadie lo había hecho, acarició mi cabeza y yo no dejaba de llorar, esperando que no se volviera a marchar, que se quedara a mi lado siempre y no me dejara de nuevo._

 _-No te irás de nuevo ¿verdad?- dije con la voz temblorosa, Sasuke limpió mis lágrimas y suspiró en mi rostro, parecía como si por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo se sentía tranquilo._

 _-No está entre mis planes… Así que por el momento no. Yo prometí que volvería, y pensé que entenderías que lo dije exclusivamente para ti. Así que no, no me iré, menos ahora que tengo un motivo por el cual considerar esta aldea mi hogar._

 _-¿De-de verdad? Sasuke-kun, ¿me prometes que no me dejarás sola otra vez? Yo no creo poder soportarlo de nuevo, te he extrañado demasiado. Quiero que estemos juntos y que nunca nos separemos de nuevo, estos dos años se me han hecho una eternidad. Yo sé que puedo ser una molestia, pero prometo ser buena y no molestarte y- me cortó la frase, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, nunca imaginé que haría eso, me besó, y supe que me amaba, supe que mi dolor había valido la pena._

 _ **-fin del flashback-**_

Después de ese día Sasuke me dijo que quería que fuera su novia y pues acepté por supuesto, ahora cuatro años después estamos con los preparativos para comenzar a vivir juntos, yo he estado trabajando muchísimas horas extras en el hospital, para ahorrar suficiente dinero y poder comprar una casa en las afueras de la aldea, está muy cerca del bosque, es muy tranquila y amplia, perfecta para Sasuke, ya que como es de obviar le encanta la soledad.

Hoy además de ser mi cumpleaños es nuestro cuarto aniversario de novios, y pues quedamos en salir a cenar y luego iremos a mi apartamento a pasar la noche. A pesar de que ya hemos tenido relaciones muchas veces, hoy planeo que sea muy especial. Por eso es que estoy comprando lencería con Ino, quién más pícara que ella para elegir sólo lo mejor.

-Oye Sakura, ¿qué te parece este conjunto?- dijo Ino señalando un maniquí con un conjunto de encaje negro con flores bordadas color rojo. La verdad estaba más sensual de lo que usualmente me animaba a ponerme, pero dada la ocasión creo que no estaba tan mal la idea.

-Mmm se ve muy provocativo, pero creo que es el indicado…- Ino me miró con una sonrisa pícara y me hizo avergonzarme demasiado.

-Jeee, parece que el capullo de flor ya germinó por completo, nunca pensé que se haría realidad tu sueño Sakura, no lo digo por ti, sino por Sasuke que parecía imposible de sacar de ese horrible abismo, y mírense, ahora van a vivir juntos. No sabes cuánto gusto me da, eres mi mejor amiga y verte feliz me hace feliz también.

-Ino sabes que yo tampoco lo creía, pero supongo que hay cosas que están predestinadas, y creo que aunque lo dudé un poco antes, Sasuke finalmente me miró, y se permitió ser feliz. Ahora que vamos a vivir juntos no dejaré de luchar porque cada día se sienta satisfecho de haberme elegido…

-Y cómo no, ¡si mira que hasta tanga te pondrás!- dijo reventándose de la risa, yo la golpeé con una bolsa y comencé a reír con ella, de verdad que sólo ella podía convencerme de usa algo así.

Terminamos de comprar todo, y me despedí de Ino, a ella también le estaba yendo de lo mejor con Sai, quien resultó ser todo un galán, dice Ino que no hay día en el que no se acuesten, y que siempre se comporta muy romántico, ya hasta planes de matrimonio hay, y la verdad me alegra mucho por ellos, se merecen mucha felicidad.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi departamento, dejé unas compras de comida en la mesa y me apresuré a tomar un baño, faltaba poco para encontrarme con Sasuke en el centro de la aldea, hoy había tenido que trabajar con Naruto en unos temas de seguridad de la aldea, pero quedamos en vernos a las seis de la tarde en el centro de Konoha para llevarme al restaurante, no me dijo cual, pues era sorpresa.

Rápidamente tomé una caliente ducha, depilé mi cuerpo y sequé mi cabello, trencé una parte de adelante y la coloqué por debajo del resto y añadí un accesorio pequeño en él, luego coloqué un poco de polvos en mi rostro, me coloqué el conjunto de ropa interior, me asusté al ver mi trasero expuesto, pues la tanga dejaba mis nalgas al descubierto, después de verme en el espejo dudé en usarlo, pero cuando vi la hora no me quedaba tiempo más por perder así que me dejé el conjunto puesto.

Me puse un vestido rosa con detalles de hojas en su totalidad, y el largo hasta cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla. Unos zapatos sencillos con un tacón pequeño de color blanco perla. Me coloqué un labial rosa un poco fuerte y un poco de perfume. Salí apresurada, de varios leves saltos llegué al centro, y como era de costumbre Sasuke y su puntualidad habían llegado temprano, yo con cinco minutos de retraso, llegué a su lado y lo saludé con una sonrisa, Sasuke me sonrió de vuelta y nos tomamos de la mano comenzando a caminar.

-¿A dónde iremos Sasuke-kun?- pregunté con emoción, Sasuke me apretó la mano y cuando lo vi me sonrió con suavidad.

-Es una sorpresa, solo debes esperar un poco más…- Yo asentí y seguimos caminando, me acerqué más a su brazo y lo olfateé.

-¿Cambiaste de perfume? Hueles diferente, delicioso pero diferente.

-Sí, hace unos días fui a mi casa, a la antigua, y estuve esculcando las cosas de mi hermano, y encontré este perfume, pensé que iba a estar malo, o algo, pero cuando lo olí no pareció estarlo, y tiene un olor agradable, así que decidí ponerme un poco, me alegra que te guste y que lo hayas notado.- dijo mirando siempre hacia el frente, Sasuke era muy abierto conmigo, pero siempre miraba hacia otro lado cuando me decía cosas como esas, supongo que sigue siendo tímido, yo sonreí y seguimos caminando.

A los pocos metro vi unos árboles de cerezo decorados con luces de colores y un poco más al fondo estaba un restaurante pequeño pero con un aire bastante romántico. En un rótulo rodeado de una enredadera de flores preciosas decía su nombre " _ **Sakura no rakuen**_ " (el paraíso de las flores de cerezo).

Entramos a la recepción y Sasuke le indicó al dependiente que tenía una reservación, rápidamente el joven nos llevó a una de las mesas que quedaban en medio de los árboles de cerezo con luces, yo me sentía encantada, el clima estaba fresco y el lugar me daba demasiada paz, y los colores se prestaban para un ambiente bastante romántico. Sasuke separó la silla para poderme sentar, frente a mí se sentó él, lucía demasiado guapo, su cabello despeinado, su rostro níveo hacía juego con el ambiente, yo me sentía tan perfectamente feliz.

-Sasuke este lugar es hermoso, nunca lo había visto…- dije observando cada detalle del lugar.

-Hace unos días pasé por aquí con Naruto, andábamos revisando detalles, como los establecimientos, la seguridad, y vi este lugar, como está rodeado de cerezos no puede evitar pensar en ti, y que podría ser el lugar perfecto para celebrar tu cumpleaños. Toma, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños…- Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de color rosa oscuro, yo lo miré asustada, parecía ser una cajita que guarda un anillo de—antes de hacer más especulaciones lo abrió ante mis ojos, y justo lo que pensaba, un anillo…

-Sasuke-kun…- dije aun sin poderlo creer- ¿Es-es un anillo de-?

-De compromiso, si, Sakura, no sé cómo preguntar, pero sabes que quiero decir ¿verdad?- dijo respirando hondo, era claro que estaba nervioso, yo con mis ojos llorosos, lo vi a los ojos y asentí.

-Sasuke, yo, claro que acepto, nada en el mundo me haría más feliz…- Entonces Sasuke sacó el anillo de la cajita y tomó mi mano, y colocó el anillo en mi dedo, yo estaba temblando de la felicidad, Sasuke se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí, me hizo ponerme de pie, y con su mano acarició mi rostro.

-Tus ojos brillan tanto, nunca pensé encontrar a alguien que pueda verme de esta manera, nunca creí que mereciera tanto amor, y sabes que no podría ser otra más que tú, la que elijo para ser mi compañera de vida, no tuve que pensar mucho Sakura, eres esa mujer, gracias por darme esta oportunidad…- Las palabras de Sasuke llegaron directos a mi corazón, nunca había escuchado eso de su boca, él es de los que actúan más de lo que hablan, pero supongo que esta vez quería hacérmelo saber, tomé su mano en mi rostro y lo besé con ternura, sus labios se sentían distintos, más apacibles como disfrutando más el momento.

Después de ese hermoso momento continuamos la velada de manera muy amena, comimos y compartimos historias divertidas, en sí pasamos una noche bastante tranquila y hermosa, cuando salimos del restaurante nos encaminamos a mi departamento, los dos íbamos callados, disfrutando de la calma y del clima fresco de esa noche. Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, nos quitamos los zapatos y caminamos hasta la sala.

-¿Sabes Sasuke-kun?, hoy estaba recordando el día en que volviste, y de cómo mi vida ha cambiado desde entonces, nunca en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en el equipo siete imaginé que esto pasaría, pensé que serías mi amor platónico- me senté en el sillón, y el se sentó a mi lado viéndome a la cara- Siempre pensé que terminarías casado con alguna chica modelo o algo así- dije riendo, Sasuke también rio levemente.

-Sé que fui bastante despistado, pero de ahí en fijarme en una modelo nada que ver… Sabes que de alguna manera ya estaba enamorado de ti, lo que pasa es que tenía otras prioridades, y lo mejor para los dos era que yo me curara de tanto dolor, si no habría sido imposible poder corresponderte el amor con un corazón tan roto como el mío. Y tampoco imaginé llegar a amarte tanto, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, y quiero que sea para siempre, por eso quiero que seamos esposos, sé que es una unión que va más allá de una etiqueta, y yo estoy más que seguro de que eres la indicada, y espero ser el indicado…-dijo Sasuke con mucha seguridad, acariciando mi cabeza.

-Sasuke-kun, siempre fuiste el indicado, no hay nadie más para mí que tu… Sólo tú puedes hacerme feliz…- dije y con mucho amor besé su mano, él me dejó besarlo y luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con pasión, de esa pasión que ya conocía, pero hoy como dije sería especial, así que lo detuve, él me miró como protestando, y yo con picardía le guiñé el ojo, me puse de pie y me alejé un poco de él encaminándome hacia el cuarto.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo con un poco de reclamo en su tono de voz, yo me reí y le hice señas para que me esperara, me fui al cuarto y con el corazón latiendo a mil, me quité el vestido, acomodé mejor el conjunto de lencería y me puse un poco de perfume, cepillé mis dientes y coloqué un poco de labial rojo en mis labios, cepillé un poco mi cabello y respiré hondo, tenía un poco de pena pero debía hacerlo.

Cuando llegué a la sala Sasuke estaba recostado viendo al techo, aclaré mi garganta y cuando me vio, casi se ahoga con su saliva, se puso a toser y yo asustada me acerqué y comencé a dar golpes en su espalda, Sasuke terminó de toser y yo preocupada me fui a conseguirle agua, cuando estaba tratando de alcanzar un vaso en la despensa más alta, sentí como me abrazó por la espalda y besó mi cuello.

-Sakura… ¿cuándo compraste esta ropa?- dijo con voz ronca cerca de mi oído, lo cual hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina, Sasuke me acarició desde el cuello hasta la espalda, dando pequeños besos con forme bajaba. Yo suspiré cuando acarició mis nalgas, luego pasó a mi vientre y lo acarició también.

-Mmm Sasuke-kun… Lo compré esta tarde, es un regalo para ti…- dije mientras el pelinegro subía su mano y la pasaba por sobre el sostén, llegando hasta mi cuello y descendiendo de nuevo acariciando mis pechos, no pude evitar gemir y voltear mi cabeza para poder besarlo. Sasuke introdujo su lengua en mi boca en una danza sensual, en la que empecé a excitarme mucho más, Sasuke bajó más su mano hasta llegar a mi tanga, e introdujo su mano acariciando mis labios vaginales, haciendo que me mojara aún más.

-Sakura, te deseo tanto, eres demasiado hermosa, me encanta que te mojes así por mí, te amo…- Sasuke comenzó a meter dos dedos en mi vagina, y no pude evitar empezar a gemir, con su mano izquierda acarició mi pezón y empecé a sentir su erección muy dura en mi trasero, comencé a moverme rozando su pene.

Me volteé y no besamos una vez más, Sasuke levantó mi pierna y comenzó a meter tres dedos en mi vagina, yo gemía en su boca y sentía que me iba a derretir de tanto calor que me hacía sentir, sus movimientos eran más rápidos que no tardé mucho más en venirme, gemí con fuerza en su boca. Sasuke me cargó en sus brazos hasta la habitación me colocó en mi cama, y yo lo miré con picardía, el me correspondió.

-Has un striptease para mi amor…- le dije mientras me tocaba el clítoris suavemente, Sasuke me sonrió y me hizo una cara como diciendo "sólo porque eres tú", y comenzó a dar un baile un poco torpe pero me encantó, comenzó a desabrochar su chaleco y yo me seguí tocando, Sasuke quitó su camisa y rápidamente su pantalón.

-El resto lo tienes que quitar tú Sakura… y con tus dientes- dijo Sasuke, mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama, yo como perrita obediente me agache frente a él agarré sus nalgas y comencé a bajar con los dientes su bóxer, y su pene duro y jugoso me golpeó la cara cuando fue liberado, yo me lamí los labios y en posición de perrito comencé a lamerle el glande, lo escuché gemir y acariciar mi cabeza, después lo deslicé hasta dentro con suavidad, y él gruñó.- Oh Sakura… lo haces demasiado rico, sigue… te ves endemoniadamente sexi…- yo tenía mi trasero levantado y en mi cama había un espejo, supongo que por ahí me veía el trasero y una parte de mi vagina que quedo descubierta cuando me estaba tocando.

Seguí chupándole el pene mientras acariciaba sus testículos, me excitaba demasiado escucharlo gemir, aumenté el ritmo, él me detuvo porque estuvo a punto de terminar, tomó mi rostro y me besó con mucha necesidad, yo estaba demasiado excitada, el me recostó en la cama y me hizo abrir las piernas.

-Déjame saborearte amor, me encanta tu sabor- Sasuke me bajo las bragas y comenzó a lamer mi clítoris y mi vagina también, yo estaba sintiendo un placer enorme, halaba su cabello como buscando más rapidez en sus movimientos, él entendió y además de lamerme metió sus dedos en mi vagina, sentía delicioso, y llegué a terminar en su boca.

-Mmm Sasuke-kun… lo haces delicioso, ahora quiero sentirte dentro…- Sasuke besó mi vagina una vez más y ascendió por mi vientre, acomodó su glande en la entrada de mi palpitante vagina y comenzó a entrar con suavidad, en esta ocasión la sentía más grande y dura, cuando ya estuvo dentro me miró a los ojos y se movió en un vaivén desenfrenado, su sudor caía en mi pecho, mientras lamia mis pezones me penetraba con fuerza, logré sentirlo llegar hasta el fondo, sus testículos chocaban con mis nalgas y yo gemía con fuerza, mis vecinos de seguro me estarán oyendo, pero mañana me avergonzaré hoy disfrutaré- Oh Sasuke si… más fuerte… te siento tan grande… y duro… mi amor te amo…- Sasuke salió de mí y me acomodó de perrito esta vez, me dio una nalgada y ambos nos vimos por el espejo de mi cama, comenzó a embestirme con fuerza, y sentí más placer aun, yo gritaba y veía como Sasuke fruncía el ceño estaba a punto de venirse.

-Sakura…- dijo en un gruñido, se movió más fuerte, yo me vine, justo cuando él lo iba hacer, me moví y me coloqué de cara con su pene, lo masturbé y su semen cayó en mi cara y en mi boca, Sasuke me veía y gruñía en medio de su delicioso orgasmo, yo lo lamí todo y me tragué todo de sí.

Cuando terminamos, me levantó y ambos nos besamos con mucha pasión, nunca lo habíamos hecho de esta manera, no digo que no fue bueno antes, pero esta vez fue demasiado especial, nos acostamos en la cama y Sasuke me besó la frente.

-Fue increíble Sakura… no sabes cuan feliz me haces, si vamos a hacerlo así cuando queramos viviendo juntos no puedo esperar a que pase…

-Sasuke-kun yo tampoco puedo esperar… te juro que haremos el amor todos los días, no puedo tener suficiente de ti, me encantas y me excitas muchísimo…- dije besándolo con pasión. Esa noche creo que fue nuestro récord, tres veces lo hicimos, y fue demasiado genial.

Al mes siguiente ya estábamos viviendo juntos, no podíamos estar más felices, luego de un mes más nos casamos, ya oficialmente era Sakura Uchiha, y no podíamos estar más felices, todo fue perfecto, la boda, la luna de miel… Todo… aunque no todo salió como lo planeamos…

 **Continuará…**

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo no obtengo ningún pago por escribir…**

 **Capítulo 2: "Y algo florece en mi.."**

Era un día bastante atareado en el hospital, estábamos pasando por un período de resfríos y el hospital no daba abasto. Y este era mi tercer día seguido haciendo turnos completos sin parar, me sentía bastante exhausta, pero ya casi acabábamos con las crisis, tratamos de enviar medicamentos a toda la aldea para que el hospital solo atendiera casos más delicados, y así poder respirar.

Lo que me mantenía más tranquila era que Sasuke-kun no estaba en casa, tenía una misión de dos días en el país del viento, así que no me preocupaba por tener que atenderlo. Calculaba que el tiempo de su arribo era como en la noche de este día, y gracias al cielo en cuanto terminara con el paciente actual podía ir a casa. Tenía pensado hacerle una rica cena a Sasuke-kun, una sopa de tomate que milagrosamente me quedaba deliciosa, ya que como cocinera era excelente médico. Bueno, lo importante es que Sasuke-kun no era exigente, y nunca decía nada malo de lo que le preparaba, se comía todo sin hacer gestos de desagrado por dicha.

-Sakura-sensei…- y el pequeño Ryo me sacó de mis pensamientos, el pequeño era un paciente regular, ya que padecía de muy mala salud, a sus cortos siete años ya había sido hospitalizado alrededor de ocho veces, incluyendo complicadas operaciones y cirugías. No había un motivo específico, su madre es muy dedicada a él, su veredicto era que Ryo-kun tenía mala suerte, me daba un poco de tristeza ya que no podía imaginar la preocupación de su madre, y ya que su padre había muerto en la anterior guerra tenía que trabajar mucho para darle una excelente calidad de vida, aunque el pobre vivía más en el hospital que en su propia casa.

-¿Qué sucede Ryo-kun?- le dije sonriendo mientras preparaba una inyección y así disminuir el malestar de su resfrío.

-¿Tú tienes hijos?- dijo sonriendo con un moco descendiendo de su fosa nasal.

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?, toma, limpia tu nariz- el pequeño tomó la toalla que le di y desinfecte su bracito para poder administrarle el medicamento. El niño estaba tan acostumbrado a las inyecciones que ya sabía qué tenía que hacer.

-Es que pienso que serías una excelente mamá, tus ojos lo demuestran, me miras como lo hace mamá, con mucho cariño y compasión.- Yo lo miré anonadada, nunca nadie me había dicho eso, y me sorprendió lo perceptivo que es a tan corta edad.

-¿De verdad eso piensas Ryo-kun? La verdad es que no lo había pensado aún, hace muy poco me casé y creo que aún no es el momento, pero ya que lo mencionas sería muy lindo poder tener un bebé.- Y comencé a imaginar a un bebé idéntico a Sasuke-kun, y terminé sonrojándome, todo a su tiempo, esa era la frase que más decía mi madre, y siempre he considerado que las cosas suceden cuando deben suceder.

-Entiendo, bueno cuando sea el tiempo me encantará jugar con tu hija- Ryo-kun se bajó de la camilla y corrió hasta salir del consultorio, me dejó algo impresionada, ya que dijo cosas muy de personas más adultas. Con todo ya terminado y todos los expedientes organizados me dispuse a salir del consultorio e ir hasta mi casa, estaba exhausta y deseaba llegar a preparar la cena y luego dormir por fin.

Ya en casa, cambié mi ropa y tomé una ducha rápida, Sasuke-kun aún no estaba en casa, pero estaba segura que estaba por llegar. La sopa de tomate era fácil de hacer así que en media hora ya estaba lista, y tal como imaginé Sasuke-kun llegó, ya teníamos casi un año de casados y aún me emocionaba por verlo llegar.

-Bienvenido Sasuke-kun- dije recibiéndolo y ayudándole a quitar su capa, Sasuke como buen hombre de pocas palabras se limitó a permitirme ayudarle a remover su capa.- ¿Tomarás un baño?

-Sí, estaba muy ventoso y tengo arena por todas partes…- Se quitó sus zapatos y a paso lento se dirigió a la habitación.

-Cuando salgas pasa al comedor para cenar- dije preparando los tazones y me dispuse a preparar la mesa para poder cenar, como supuse que venía hambriento serví más sopa en su tazón.

-¿Qué hiciste de cenar?, huele muy bien- Sasuke tomó asiento mientras yo llegaba con los tazones.

-Cierra los ojos- Sasuke obedeció y cerró los ojos, tomé una cuchara con un poco de sopa, sople un poco para no quemarlo- Abre la boca- Sasuke abrió la boca y le di a probar de la sopa.

-Está deliciosa- y me senté frente a él, me sentía tan feliz que disfrutara de la comida que le preparaba con tanto amor, y más cuando sabía lo que significaba para él ser recibido en el calor de un hogar debido a su vida solitaria, lo observé detalladamente al comer, sus facciones eran más maduras y se notaba su cansancio, y aun así lucía tan encantador, no podía ser más perfecto.- ¿Por qué me miras así? Deberías empezar a comer que tu sopa se va a enfriar- y como boba me dispuse a comer.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué tal te fue en tu misión?

-Todo marchó con tranquilidad, en estos días es difícil encontrarse con algún enemigo poderoso.- Yo por mi parte me alegraba que todo estaba en paz, me preocupaba mucho porque saliera lastimado y no poder estar ahí para curarlo.

-Ya veo, bueno eso es algo positivo, así no tengo que preocuparme mucho- dije sonriendo, y me devolvió la sonrisa, me encantaba que solo a mí me mostrara dulzura.

-¿Ya pasó la crisis en el hospital?- dijo tomando lo último de su sopa.

-Sí, gracias al cielo, llevo trabajando tres días sin parar, me siento exhausta, y eso que tratamos de aligerar el trabajo enviando medicamento a las personas que no estaban tan afectadas. Mi último paciente ¿sabes quién fue?- dije con tono gracioso.

-No es nada difícil de adivinar, Ryo… Ese niño necesita que le den vitaminas o algo, o se enferma demasiado o finge para ir a verte- dijo con aire divertido.

-Pues ahora que lo dices podrían ser ambas alternativas- dije soltando una carcajada. Sasuke me ayudó a recoger la mesa y ambos nos fuimos a acostar, ambos estábamos exhaustos, pero así como yo creo que él me extrañaba.

Así que cuando vi que me estaba acariciando una pierna y me miraba con sus profundos ojos color ónix, supe que me deseaba, tanto como lo deseaba yo a él, yo me acerqué a él y besé su mandíbula. Sasuke tomó mi mentón y lo dirigió hacia su boca, uniéndonos en un beso tierno, demostrando lo mucho que nos extrañábamos. Rápidamente me coloqué sobre su pelvis, y el beso se tornó más apasionado, él comenzó a acariciar mi cintura provocando suspiros, mientras yo me dedicaba a remover su pantalón de pijama y dejándolo solo con su bóxer.

-Dios eres tan hermoso Sasuke-kun…- dije acariciando su desnudo torso y colocando mi cuerpo más cerca de su miembro que ya podía sentir que estaba preparado para lo que seguía, así como yo lo estaba.

-Estás tan húmeda Sakura… Tú eres perfecta- dijo removiendo mi camisón y observando mis senos, tomó uno con su mano y lo presionó provocando un gemido de mi parte. Sasuke removió mi ropa interior y quedé completamente desnuda, yo estaba muy ansiosa por verlo a él en iguales condiciones así que le quité su última prenda.

Me fui dirigiendo hacia su grande amigo y lo tomé con mis dos manos, suavemente comencé a acariciarlo y escuché cómo gruñía muy bajito, me coloqué en cuclillas y comencé a introducir su pene en mi boca. Envolví con mi lengua una parte de su longitud, ya que era muy grande para introducirlo completamente. Sasuke gemía de placer mientras acariciaba sus testículos.

Cuando ya iba a llegar a su orgasmo me detuvo y me puso sobre su pelvis, y con su mano introdujo un dedo en mi vagina, comprobando su humedad, después de hacerlo llevó su dedo a su boca y lo lamió, y con esa acción logró que me mojara aún más, Sasuke guio su pene hasta mi entrada y yo con suavidad lo llevé hasta el fondo.

-Oh Sasuke-kun, eres tan grande…- dije comenzando a moverme de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo completamente su textura tan deliciosa que me daba tanto placer, Sasuke mientras tanto comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris, ayudándome a llegar a mi primer orgasmo.- Oh sí… Te amo…- Sasuke cambió nuestras posiciones y me penetró de costado haciendo la posición de cucharita, elevó mi pierna derecha y de esa forma me penetró con velocidad, podía sentir sus testículos golpear mis nalgas, mientras besaba mi cuello.

-También te amo Sakura…- dijo agitado y con más velocidad. Yo sentí como pronto llegaba otro orgasmo, que explotó de tal manera que clavé mis uñas en su brazo. Sasuke se colocó detrás de mí en cuclillas y tomó mis caderas y de espaldas me comenzó a penetrar, en esta posición tuvo acceso a mis pechos y a mi clítoris. Sus embestidas eran más frenéticas y podía sentir su pene cada vez más caliente, ya pronto iba a venirse.- Oh Sakura, me encantas…- dijo y con más rapidez terminó por derramar todo de sí en mi interior.

Aún unidos, besó mi cuello mientras recuperaba el aliento, y yo acariciaba su brazo. Nosotros hacíamos el amor cada vez que podíamos, había semanas enteras en las que teníamos sexo y otras en las que por trabajo no nos tocábamos para nada, Sasuke tampoco es del tipo afectivo, sí lo era, pero a su manera.

Esa noche los dos caímos como en hibernación, estábamos más que exhaustos. Me parece que hasta babeó en la almohada, cosa que nunca hacía, yo estaba segura que ronqué. Al día siguiente cuando desperté Sasuke como de costumbre ya se había ido a entrenar con Naruto, esos dos no tenían descanso, siempre entrenaban, con la excusa de que deben estar preparados para cualquier ataque. Yo no me oponía porque ese era él, y hay que aceptar los buenos hábitos.

Como era mi día libre me dediqué al aseo, este era mi turno de hacer los deberes del hogar, Sasuke me ayudaba en todo lo que podía, aunque no era muy hogareño y eran muy escasos los días enteros que permanecía en la casa. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada así que no me quejaba. Al medio día ya tenía listo el almuerzo, como un antojo personal preparé un poco de takoyaki. A los pocos minutos llegó Sasuke, se duchó y almorzamos tranquilos.

-Sakura, tendré que irme dos meses cuando mucho al país de las Olas, en una misión de encubierto junto con Sai, hablé con Kakashi hace unas horas y me asignó esa misión.

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo? ¿Es algo muy grave?- dije un poco triste al saber que se ausentaría tanto tiempo, después del tiempo que pasamos separados cuando se fue de viaje, se me hacía muy difícil tolerar tanto tiempo de ausencia, pero como su esposa y aceptando el hecho de ser ninjas no podía oponerme.

-Es un asunto político, quieren descubrir quién está vendiendo información a países que aún no se unen a la alianza ninja. Voy pretendiendo ser un guarda espalda de un viejo del alto mando de la Aldea de la Arena. Y necesitamos parecer de confianza, por eso es tan largo el período de encubierto.- Sasuke se veía un poco aburrido, yo sabía que a él no le gustaban ese tipo de misiones, pero como el mismo Hokage se lo pidió no pudo negarse.

-Entiendo, espero todo se descubra y que se evite un problema más grande, ten mucho cuidado por favor, ¿Cuándo partes?

-Mañana a primera hora, te estaré escribiendo lo más frecuente que pueda, no puedo dejar que me descubran. Al mínimo detalle me descubren y toda la operación se arruinará, por eso detesto este tipo de misiones, las que avanzan lento.- dijo suspirando.

-Está bien cariño, haz lo que puedas, yo estaré a la expectativa, para estar preparados te empacaré unas cuantas píldoras para sanar, espero no pase a más pero hay que prevenir.- me dirigí a la habitación y le empaqué una cajita con objetos de primeros auxilios básicos. También le preparé un poco de comida mientras llegaba a su destino.

Esa noche nos limitamos a dormir plácidamente, aunque sabía que a Sasuke-kun no le gustaba el afecto en exceso me acurruqué junto a él, no se enfadó, supongo que comprendió que me haría mucha falta y me dejó ser, hasta me abrazó y así dormimos toda la noche.

Un mes había pasado desde que Sasuke-kun partió a su misión, y para mi preocupación no me había contactado ni una vez, tuve que armarme de mucho valor y de mucha confianza, no quería preocuparme por saber cómo estaba Sasuke-kun, tenía que confiar en él. Y por el momento había sido manejable el hecho de no saber nada de él, ya que tenía muchísimo trabajo en el hospital.

-Sa-ku-ra… ¿Qué dices, vamos a almorzar algo? Tengo muchísima hambre, que creo que podría comerme una mesa llena de pudín- dijo Ino entrando a mi consultorio, y ahora que lo mencionaba, yo también me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-El pudín es un postre Ino-cerda- dije molestándola- Sí, vamos que yo me muero de hambre. Por cierto, ¿Sai se ha comunicado contigo? Sasuke-kun no me ha escrito desde que se fueron hace un mes…- dije quitándome mi gabacha de médico y recogiendo mi bolso para poder salir.

-No… Me preocupa, pero a la vez pienso que debe ser que no han tenido la oportunidad o no han encontrado seguro arriesgar la misión tratando de contactarnos. Tranquila, ambos son fuertes, si pudieron vencer al monstro de Kaguya pueden con lo que sea.

-Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme… Espero ambos estén bien…

Las dos tomamos una mesa y esperamos al mesero para que nos atendiera. Yo ordené un poco de anko, e Ino pidió pudín, a pesar de que le dije que no era algo para almorzar…

Cuando el mesero nos trajo la comida y me disponía a comer, el olor del anko penetró mi nariz. Normalmente sentiría un deseo enorme de comerme todo el plato, ya que es mi comida favorita, pero en lugar de eso, sentí como mi estómago dio un vuelco y como mi desayuno quería devolverse, cubrí mi boca y corrí al baño lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?- y vomité todo lo que pude, me sentía fatal, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y sudaba frío. Y recordé que la noche anterior comí algo que no me supo muy bien.

-S-sí, sólo un poco mareada, Ino, me ayudarías a ponerme en pie, creo que tengo mi presión baja por vomitar y no puedo sostenerme sola…- Ino me ayudó y me sentí muy mareada.

-Sakura deberíamos ir a que te revisen, tu cara está muy pálida.

-No te preocupes, creo que es un virus, ayer cené algo que no tenía buen sabor, creo que me cayó mal, creo que me tomaré el resto del día.- Y de verdad me sentía mal, mi estómago me dolía y sentía que podía vomitar en cualquier momento.

Ya había pasado una semana y no mejoraba, pasé en cama tres días seguidos con fiebre, no podía ni curarme a mí misma, mi chakra estaba imposible de controlar, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar. Y sentí que me daba vueltas todo cuando al tocar la puerta tuve que ponerme en pie para ver quién llamaba.

-¿Sakura-chan? Te ves terrible… ¿Quieres que te consiga algo?- Naruto lucía bastante preocupado, debía verme terrible.

-Creo que es un virus, no he parado de vomitar. No puedo comer nada porque no lo tolero más de cinco minutos en mi estómago, nunca me había pasado algo como esto.

-Deberías ir a que te revisen… La verdad me preocupa que tengas algo grave y que el Teme esté tan lejos sin poder tener comunicación. Por cierto te traje algo de fruta, tal vez te haga bien comer algo liviano.- Naruto dejó una bolsa con frutas y yo me dispuse a acostarme en el sofá envuelta con una cobija, tenía fiebre y eso me provocaba calosfríos.

-Naruto… ¿me llevarías a la clínica? Necesito algún medicamento, no soporto otro día más así…

-Claro que sí Sakura-chan, yo te llevo…

Ya lista Naruto me ayudó a llegar a la clínica más cercana, y esperé mi turno para ser atendida.

-¿Haruno Sakura-san?- me llamó el enfermero y Naruto me ayudó a llegar al consultorio.

-¡Oh pero si es la heroína de Konoha Sakura-san! Es raro verla por aquí… Ya que es una de los mejores médicos que tenemos- dijo una señora mayor muy feliz de verme, me sentí alagada.

-Sensei, tengo una semana con vómito, no logro retener la comida y todo me da asco, vine porque quiero un medicamento para sentirme mejor, necesito volver al trabajo…

-Claro que sí, déjeme tomar sus datos… A ver señora Haruno, ¿qué edad tiene?- dijo mientras anotaba en una hoja. Después de responder las preguntas básicas prosiguió con el análisis.- Muy bien señora Haruno, la llamo así porque sé que está casada, mi pregunta es la siguiente, ¿desde cuando tiene este malestar?

-Desde el jueves en la noche, comí algo que creo estaba contaminado y me afectó mi estómago…

-Ya veo ¿Cuándo fue su último período?- Naruto se avergonzó un poco al escuchar la pregunta, y yo me puse a pensar, la última vez fue una semana antes de que Sasuke-kun partiera a su misión, hace más de un mes…

-Hace un mes y una semana aproximadamente…

-Entiendo, ¿y es usted muy regular o tiene estos períodos en los que se retrasa?

-Mmm… desde que tomo anticonceptivos mi período es muy regular… y siempre los tomo de manera punt…- Y recordé… yo no tomé mis píldoras ese mes, el hospital me tenía tan ocupada que lo olvidé…- Oh, ya recuerdo, ese mes no los tomé, el hospital me tenía demasiado ocupada y olvidé comprar una caja, debió ser eso, por eso mi período está atrasado…

-Muy bien, entonces podemos decir que hay posibilidad de embarazo, digo usted está casada es una posibilidad…- La doctora siguió hablando y yo no pude evitar pensar en la gran posibilidad que eso significaba, y ahora que lo pensaba tenía varios síntomas…

-¿Puedo realizarme una prueba para estar segura?- y no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, y mis manos temblaban, no me sentía lista, y lo más preocupante ¿qué diría Sasuke-kun?

-Claro señorita, puedo referirla al laboratorio para que le realicen la prueba…

-Gracias…- Cuando nos dirigíamos al laboratorio sentí un gran temor por lo que pudiera pasar, Naruto de seguro lo notó porque sujetó mi mano y sonrió de la manera que el sólo sabe hacer.

-Todo saldrá bien Sakura-chan, aquí estoy para apoyarte sea lo que sea, y estoy seguro que el Teme te apoyará también.

-Naruto, gracias, eres un gran amigo… Pero, tengo miedo, si estoy embarazada, ¿Sasuke-kun se enfadará? Después de todo el confiaba que yo tomaba las píldoras… Es mi culpa…

-No creo que el Teme se enfade contigo, después de todo son una pareja y las parejas enfrentan las dificultades juntos sin juzgarse el uno al otro, o al menos eso hago con Hinata-chan…- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano más fuerte y sonreía transmitiéndome confianza.

Ya en el laboratorio tomaron una muestra de sangre y esperamos sentados en la sala de espera, estaba tan nerviosa que temblaba, Naruto estuvo a mi lado sonriendo cada que lo miraba con miedo. A la hora vi a uno de los encargados acercarse con un sobre, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo.

-¿Sakura-san?

-Sí soy yo…

-Aquí tiene el resultado, cualquier consulta puede aproximarse a la recepción y con gusto se la aclaramos- hizo una reverencia y se marchó dejándome con el sobre en la mano y sin nada de valor para abrirlo.

-Sakura-chan ábrelo…

-No puedo Naruto, tengo miedo… Ábrelo tú por favor, y dime qué ves…

-Ehh… bueno como tú digas Sakura-chan…- Naruto tomó el sobre y lentamente lo abrió, lo desplegó y comenzó a leer, se estaba tomando mucho tiempo, y parecía que no comprendía por su expresión. Yo comencé a desesperarme y le arrebaté el papel. Y cuidadosamente leí, hasta llegar a la palabra que menos esperaba.

"Resultado: Positivo"…

Puede que hayan bastantes diferencias en cómo pasó la llegada de Sarada, pero lo más importante es conservar la esencia de lo importante que fue para Sakura y Sasuke, y agregarle un poco más de drama xD En fin espero lo disfruten…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo no obtengo ningún pago por escribir…**

 **Capítulo 3: "Y también las dudas..."**

La brisa de la mañana rozó mi piel provocando un escalofrío, y pude ver esa ave que llevaba consigo mi esperanza alzar vuelo, esperanza de que encontrara a Sasuke-kun, ya habían pasado los dos meses de misión y aún no regresaba. Sai por otro lado había vuelto con puntualidad y cuando le consulté por qué Sasuke-kun no estaba con él me dijo que se había desviado y que la razón no se la explicó, lo único que dijo fue que tenía varios asuntos que resolver y que volvería en un mes y medio más.

Después de eso empecé a enviarle mensajes, esperando que volviera pronto ya que tenía una noticia de mucha importancia por darle. No quería decirle que estaba embarazada por mensaje, quería ver su expresión, la verdad me aterraba el tipo de reacción que pudiera tener, con Sasuke-kun no se podía saber qué podría pasar.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Dónde estás?- Y unos golpes en la puerta del consultorio me sacaron de mis pensamientos.- Pase…- dije acomodando unos expedientes en mi escritorio.

-Hola frentona, ¿vamos a almorzar?, tengo antojo de ramen, vamos a Ichiraku.- Y la vi de manera sospechosa, Ino no acostumbraba a comer ramen, y si iba era por insistencia de Naruto.

-¿Ramen? ¿En serio? Tú solo comes ramen cuando el terco de Naruto insiste…

-Veo que lo notaste… Bueno Frentona… Me has descubierto, tengo que contarte. Pero te lo diré en Ichiraku, vamos que me muero de hambre.

Ya en Ichiraku ordenamos las famosas sopas, debo admitir que sabían exquisitas a veces me preguntaba si Sasuke estaba comiendo bien, si estaba saludable o si pensaba en mi… Tenerlo tan lejos de mí me hacía sentir incompleta y solo saber que nuestro bebé crecía en mi interior y que él aún no lo sabía me hacía sentir muy sola. Y en cierto modo me aterraba su reacción no sabía si Sasuke quería tener un bebé tan pronto, y siento que fue mi responsabilidad.

-Frentona, estoy embarazada…- Por poco se me sale un fideo por la nariz de la impresión, Ino tuvo que darme toques en la espalda ya que me estaba ahogando.

-¡No te creo! ¡Felicidades Ino!- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, la verdad esto me tomaba por sorpresa, pensé que iba a ser la única mamá en la aldea de nuestra generación, pero veo que la historia será otra.- ¿Cuándo te enteraste? ¿Ya Sai lo sabe?

-Gracias, la verdad recién me enteré ayer, Sai estaba conmigo en el laboratorio, tengo un poco más de un mes…- dijo con una sonrisa muy grande.

-Y ¿cómo lo tomó él?- la verdad me costaba imaginarme una expresión de parte de Sai, aunque había mejorado bastante en los años que llevaba de conocerlo. Y también me daba un poco de inseguridad, ya que Sasuke solía ser menos expresivo que hasta el propio Sai.

-La verdad lo tomó muy bien, y por lo que pude notar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y para asegurarme le pregunté si era de felicidad, y me dijo que sí. La verdad como que lo planeamos, aunque en cierto modo no me sentía lista, aun soy joven, pero me siento muy feliz. Saber que hay una pequeña persona creciendo en mi interior y que es producto de un amor muy fuerte, yo sé que estás preocupada por la reacción de Sasuke, pero yo estoy segura que se pondrá feliz, después de todo él mismo dijo hace años que uno de sus propósitos en la vida es reestablecer su clan y claro los bebés no se generan espontáneamente.

-Lo sé, es que Sasuke es tan impredecible que no puedo evitar sentirme aterrada. Sasuke tiene la costumbre de irse en momentos cruciales…- dije con lágrimas en mis ojos, yo supongo que las hormonas me ponían más sensible de lo normal, tenía una mezcla de emociones.

-Tranquila frentona, si Sasuke se fue así es porque es un asunto de suma importancia, y supongo que dentro de poco se comunicará contigo. Por lo pronto debes cuidarte y estar chequeando todos los detalles del crecimiento de tu bebé…

-Tienes razón Ino, debo calmarme, el bebé se va a resentir si sigo con esta depresión. Sasuke-kun volverá pronto, debo ser paciente…- Y con más tranquilidad acaricié mi vientre, de verdad que era increíble que un bebé este creciendo en mi interior, un bebé de Sasuke y yo, sentí mi corazón latir y una gran ilusión se formó en mi mente, iba a ser mamá.

Otras cuatro semanas pasaron y ya se podía notar el pequeño bultito en mi vientre, frente al espejo cada día me revisaba y esta vez me sentí muy ansiosa, al ver que ya se me notaba un poco. Me preguntaba si Sasuke lo notaría si me viera.

-Bebé espero que estés creciendo bien, así podremos estar en excelentes condiciones para cuando papá vuelva, ya falta poco para que te conozca.- Tenía pensado ir a hacerme un ultrasonido en el que pudiera ver su sexo en cuanto cumpliera los cuatro meses, y cuando Sasuke dijo que volvería probablemente.

Como un último esfuerzo envié a Sasuke otra carta, me preocupaba no saber nada de él, ni el mismo Kakashi me sabía decir donde estaba, de verdad que si había algún premio al ninja más misterioso, el premio era de Sasuke, en momentos me llenaba de enojo, es que como podía irse y no comunicarse conmigo, soy su esposa, no es como antes, ahora si me debe explicaciones.

Como ya hacía un poco de frío salí abrigada y en el camino me encontré con Naruto, llevaba las compras con Hinata, con una sonrisa me acerqué a ellos, y al verme me devolvieron la sonrisa también.

-Hola Sakura-san, ¿cómo has estado?- dijo Hinata colocando su largo cabello detrás de su oreja y sonriendo.

-Hola Sakura-chan, ¿te has sentido mejor?- Naruto se veía deslumbrante de felicidad, más de lo normal.

-Hola Hinata-chan Naruto, ya casi no vomito si es a lo que se refieren- dije con sentido del humor- ¿Y por qué siento que ustedes se traen algo entre manos?- dije mirándolos de manera interrogatoria.

-Sakura-chan, parece que vas a ser tía…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa deslumbrante, yo tuve que meditarlo como por once segundos hasta que comprendí.

-¡Felicidades! ¿Cuándo se enteraron?- Parece que todos nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en quedarnos embarazadas, la única diferencia era que yo era la única que no compartía la noticia con el padre aún.

-Hace unas horas Sakura-chan- Dijo algo tímida Hinata, se veía muy feliz y Naruto no podía dejar de reír a carcajadas. No podía imaginar a Sasuke así, tal vez se pondría feliz pero así de emocionado como Naruto no lo creía. Me daba algo de envidia.

-Pues muchas felicidades, espero que nuestros hijos se lleven bien más adelante. Hinata cuando necesites un chequeo puedes venir a mi consultorio y con gusto te revisaré. Ya voy un poco tarde, los dejo y de nuevo, felicidades…- Me debí ver algo triste porque Naruto de inmediato miró a Hinata y los dos me miraron con pena.

Una mujer embarazada no debería estar sola…

Con lágrimas en los ojos llegué al hospital, y mi día fue como todos los demás, paciente tras paciente y yo deprimida, no podía evitarlo, de vez en cuando me encerraba en el baño a llorar, era muy difícil estar en esa situación, no saber cómo está el hombre que amas, aunque sé que es muy fuerte igual me preocupaba… ¿Y si volvía cuando ya nazca el bebé y no nos quiere? Mis sollozos debían escucharse desde fuera del consultorio porque escuché la voz de Ino llamarme.

-Ya voy Ino…- y cuando salí noté su preocupación, es cierto que últimamente me veía mal, casi no podía dormir y cuando comía vomitaba, estaba muy deprimida.

-Sakura… te ves muy mal, dime que te has cuidado, el bebé se va a enfermar si no te cuidas…

-Tomo las vitaminas, lo que no he podido es comer adecuadamente, ni dormir bien. Ino no soporto esto, Sasuke no ha dado respuesta, ya casi son cuatro meses y no sé nada de él, me siento muy mal. Puedo verlos a ustedes compartiendo en pareja el embarazo con mucha alegría, y yo aquí sola.- Dije volviendo a llorar, Ino me abrazó y me desahogué todo lo que pude.

-Pero según Sasuke le dijo a Sai, tiene que estar de vuelta pronto, ten paciencia, y cuando regrese asegúrate de que él no vuelva a irse así, sin dar noticias ni comunicarse contigo, eso está muy mal de verdad.

-¿Y si cuando viene y ve que estoy embarazada se va? No sé si podría soportarlo.

-Sasuke no es así, sabes que la familia para él es muy importante, él ya no es el mismo bastardo que hizo tanto mal en el pasado, ahora es el hombre que te escogió para compartir su vida, y el hombre que te ama. Así que anímate, verás que pronto está aquí, de verdad tienes que cuidarte, no pienses solo en ti, tu bebé también sufre.

-Lo sé, es solo que lo necesito como no te imaginas, me hace demasiada falta, y solo sueño que no vuelve, o que por el contrario viene y me odia. Necesito que vuelva ya…

Justo cuando dije eso, un gran estruendo se sintió, y la luz se fue, Ino y yo nos asomamos por la ventana y pude ver como un par de explosiones más se detonaban en diferentes puntos de la aldea, rápidamente nos dirigimos a socorrer a los heridos, pude ver como ninjas de combate se dirigían al lugar de las explosiones, habían muchos heridos, y es que el caos estaba en la zona comercial de Konoha y naturalmente tenía que haber más daño ahí.

-¡Sakura yo iré por este sector y tu ve por aquel! ¡Debemos evitar a toda costa exponernos al peligro, recuerda que estamos embarazadas!- Y caí en razón, era cierto, había olvidado que llevo un bebé dentro de mí. Con agilidad corrí hasta encontrar a unos cuantos heridos ya siendo tratados por otros ninjas médicos, yo me centré en una mujer que al parecer tenía una hemorragia en su cabeza.

Se escucharon más explosiones y sentía que cada vez se acercaban más a mí, no podía dejar abandonada a esas personas que me necesitaban, necesitaba sacarlos de ahí, a como pude saqué junto con los demás a un hombre con su pierna quebrada. Pero cuando lo estaba ayudando otra explosión muy cerca de mí me hizo tropezar y caer, por reflejo protegí mi vientre y nada pasó, dirigí mi vista hacia la explosión y logré ver a un ser acercarse a mí, podía sentir su oscuro chakra y hacía que me temblaran las piernas.

-Por fin te encuentro… Tú debes ser Uchiha Sakura ¿no?, llevo un buen rato buscándote. Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Zeno, y he venido por ti, o más específico aún, por lo que llevas en tu vientre…- Yo instintivamente me cubrí el vientre y me alejé unos metros de un salto, este hombre de tez morena y cabello azul me daba mucho miedo, el hecho que quisiera a mi bebé me aterraba y lucía bastante fuerte.

-¿Por qué quieres a mi bebé?- dije con mucho temor, ese hombre no tenía más que una mirada llena de furia y maldad, me paralizaba el solo mirarlo, y lo que más temía era que no podía luchar, no podía arriesgar a mi bebé, pero aun así fui dejando chakra fluir en mis puños y observé una posible ruta de escape. Y lo que era peor, este sujeto vino específicamente a buscarme, ¿y cómo diablos sabía que estaba embarazada? Solo unos cuantos lo sabían y eran de completa confianza.

-Bueno ya que lo preguntas, pues si te pones a analizar, ese niño es hijo de un Uchiha puro, por lo tanto ese niño tiene los ojos de un Uchiha, ¿bastante obvio no? Y lo que es más obvio es que yo quiero sus ojos, así que vine por ti, y como sé que el Uchiha mayor no está aquí me hace menos complicada la tarea…

-Estás loco si piensas que voy a entregarte a mi bebé, ¡primero muerta!- dije desplegando mi chakra de manera muy furiosa y me dispuse a huir, necesitaba encontrar a alguien que me ayudara, yo sola no podía pelear, pero cuando iba a tocar el primer tejado con mis pies, una explosión me hizo volar por los aires.

Antes de caer logré sentir como alguien me cargaba, y para mi mala suerte era Zeno, con todas mis fuerzas trate de zafarme, pero no lo logré.

-Vamos, no lo hagas más difícil, tendré que noquearte- y antes de que pudiera articular una palabra al ver a Naruto a lo lejos mi consciencia fue interrumpida por un golpe en mi cabeza.

Cuando desperté me sentí muy mareada y terminé vomitando, eso era malo, podría tener una contusión. Usando un poco de chakra me traté de enfocar en mi cabeza, poco a poco me sentí mejor y rápidamente revisé mi vientre, y para mi alivio todo estaba bien. No reconocía aquel lugar, estaba haciendo muchísimo frío, lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Naruto y después nada, parecía que ese hombre se había salido con la suya porque me tenía encerrada en una mazmorra de un material tan duro que estaba segura no podría romper.

No tenía puerta ni ventanas, me estaba aterrando por el hecho que no sabía qué hacer, y ese hombre me iba a tener encerrada supongo que hasta que tenga que parir, por lo que me dijo quiere los ojos de mi bebé. Quería guardar la calma pero me era muy difícil, el saber que estaba detrás de mí pedacito de cielo me hacía sudar frío. De repente escuché unos pasos y pude ver como en la pared se proyectaba una imagen, y reconocí a Zeno.

-Qué bueno que despertaste, por lo que veo todo está bien, no tienes contusión y el bebé Uchiha parece estar intacto, por suerte logré tele transportarme antes que el zorro de nueve colas pudiera hacer algo. Sabes Uchiha aquí nadie te va a encontrar…- dijo con una sonrisa macabra, mi piel se erizó, y caí de rodillas.

-¿C-cómo supiste de mi embarazo?- dije temblando, en ese lugar hacía mucho frío y tenía demasiado miedo, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Tenía que averiguar más de ese maldito, no lo iba a dejar poner las manos en mi bebé por nada del mundo.

-No te diré mucho porque sé lo que planeas, quieres saber más acerca de mi plan, solo te diré que sé desde el momento que te casaste y estuve esperando a que quedaras embarazada. Por suerte no tuve que esperar mucho, la verdad es que ando detrás del sharingan desde hace muchos años, y estudié mucho este tiempo, a la vez estuve muy pendiente de ti, porque sé que eres más débil que Uchiha Sasuke, y a él no iba a poder atraparlo tan fácilmente.

-¿Me vas a tener aquí hasta que nazca el bebé?

-Así es, así como está el bebé no me sirve de nada, está demasiado pequeño y le falta desarrollo. No te preocupes, tendrás alimento y chequeos semanales para que todo esté bien.

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo cuando el bebé nazca?- y eso me hizo sentir demasiada furia, que alguien hablara de mi hijo como si fuera un objeto, por supuesto que no se lo voy a entregar, pero debía mostrarme sumisa para así ver si sacaba más información para poder escapar.

-¿Pues qué crees? Te mataré por supuesto… morirás con ese mocoso una vez que le saque los ojos… Jajajajaja- Yo estuve a punto de golpear la pared, aun si eso me hubiera roto los nudillos, pero sentí algo que nunca había sentido, un movimiento en mi vientre, algo muy leve, pero lo sentí, era mi bebé.

-Si piensas que te voy a dejar ponerle una mano a mi bebé estás muy equivocado, antes te despedazo con mis propias manos, maldito…- no podía creerlo, este maldito quería arrancarle los ojos a un recién nacido.

-No tienes oportunidad contra mí… Es mejor que duermas, porque necesitas energía para que el mocoso se desarrolle bien…- y desapareció.

-Sasuke…-kun… te necesitamos…- y dejé que las lágrimas que estaba aguantando corrieran libres, de verdad que ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba.

Calculaba que habían pasado unos tres días desde que Zeno nos secuestró, y no se volvió a aparecer de manera holográfica. La comida aparecía de manera instantánea no había alguna ranura ni nada que me dejara ver el exterior. No podía dormir, hacía demasiado frío y no me daban abrigo, creo que me estaba resfriando, tenía fiebre y dolor de garganta, nada más eso faltaba.

Más tarde comencé a toser y un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza me atormentaba, y lo peor es que no podía tomar medicamento, y dudaba que Zeno tuviera alguna hierba para hacer algo té. El frío era horrible y solo pude hacerme un ovillo en una esquina protegiendo mi vientre. La fiebre me tenía muy mal, que hasta llegué a tener alucinaciones, no tenía salida y no me sentía bien. No me di cuenta cuando caí dormida hasta que abrí los ojos de repente al escuchar un estruendo proveniente del otro lado del cuarto en el que estaba.

Traté de ponerme en pie pero fue inútil, estaba tan enferma que no podía ni siquiera ponerme en cuclillas. El estruendo se hizo más fuerte y vi como una puerta del cuarto que apareció de la nada se abrió, y Zeno apareció de repente con un golpe en su ojo derecho y muy enfadado, me tomó bruscamente del brazo y me arrastró, pude sentir como mis rodillas se rompían por ser arrastrada en el suelo tan áspero, pero no podía ponerme de pie, ni siquiera defenderme, no tenía fuerza.

-Parece ser que el Uchiha te encontró, debemos irnos, logré ponerlo en una trampa que nos dará unos minutos para escapar- Zeno me clavó sus uñas en mi brazo y sentí como me adormecía poco a poco, al parecer me había inyectado algún calmante para dormirme. Poco a poco fui sintiendo como se me oscurecía la vista, pero no quería sucumbir ya que al mencionar a Sasuke-kun mis esperanzas se encendieron, no podía dormirme.- Necesito que estés lo más dormida posible y así será más fácil transportarnos- Y con eso entré en pánico, iba a tele transportarnos de nuevo, si era así Sasuke-kun no nos iba a poder rescatar.

Con muchísimo dolor colocando chakra en la punta de mi mano hice un tipo navaja y corté mi brazo, para que el dolor me despertara y así poder moverme y lo logré porque al hacerlo la adrenalina me despertó y logré golpearlo con fuerza, caí al suelo y arrastrándome traté de alejarme de él. Solo podía pensar en Sasuke y necesitaba que me ayudara, ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerme en pie, cuando lo pude ver ya no pude soportarlo y derrotada caí en un sueño profundo solo pude escuchar su voz pronunciar mi nombre de manera desesperada y después no escuché más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este es el tercer capítulo espero les guste, es obvio que no es igual a la historia original, pero de igual modo con nuestra pareja canon preferida, si les gusta por favor comenten, estoy trabajando en el otro capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo no obtengo ningún pago por escribir…**

 **Capítulo 4: "Debes confiar"**

 _-¡Mama, mama! ¡Vamos a jugar con papa!-_ la pequeña niña con cabello negro corría emocionada hacia mí, tenía los ojos tan negros como la noche, unos ojos muy conocidos para mí, como los de Sasuke-kun. ¿Acaso era nuestra hija? Mi corazón se sintió cálido, y con mucho amor caminé hacia ella y cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla escuché mi nombre.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y traté de acostumbrarme a la luz que penetraba con fuerza por la ventana, traté de enfocar y logré ver a Ino mirándome con lágrimas en sus ojos, yo estaba confundida, y no sabía qué estaba pasando, no lograba ubicarme, era obvio que estaba en el hospital, pero no sabía por qué.

-Ino… ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Sakura! Gracias a Dios que despertaste, estaba demasiado preocupada, llevas un día entero dormida… De verdad que nos tenías muy preocupados- dijo tomando mis manos con alivio.

-¿Qué sucedió Ino? ¿Qué me pasó?- Aun no entendía que había pasado, pero al parecer había sido muy grave.

-Sakura, atacaron la aldea y te secuestraron… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Escuché las palabras de Ino con detenimiento y entonces una oleada de imágenes se vino a mi mente, Zeno me había secuestrado para sacarle los ojos a mi bebé, estaba tan asustada que instintivamente revisé mi vientre.

-Tranquila, tu bebé está sano y salvo, lo protegieron bien, serán excelentes padres…- Y justo cuando dijo eso, recordé que Sasuke apareció para salvarme, pero, ¿dónde estaba él?

-¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?- dije sintiendo mi corazón latir a mil por hora, miré a mi alrededor y no lo encontré, mi temor creció al pensar que se había marchado de nuevo.

-Está en su casa, dijo que iría por algo de ropa para ti… Sakura, no te abandonara, él los ama- mi corazón se estremeció y comencé a llorar, Sasuke había vuelto a nuestro lado y no nos abandonaría.

Una hora y media después llegó Naruto, al entrar podía jurar que había llorado como loco, tenía ojeras y un aspecto bastante deplorable, se aproximó a mí y sollozando me abrazó.

-¡Perdóname Sakura-chan, no logré protegerte!- Naruto me presionaba con fuerza, hasta que escuché una dulce voz decirle que me dejara- Pero Hinata, no puedo evitar sentirme mal, si hubiera llegado más rápido Sakura-chan no habría sido secuestrada por ese loco…

-Tranquilo Naruto, estamos bien, eso es lo importante, sé que trataste de salvarme, desafortunadamente no puedes hacer todo en la aldea. Gracias por preocuparte, tú también Hinata.- Dije sonriéndoles ya que podía notar que ambos estaban preocupados.

-Sakura-san, de verdad que nos preocupaste mucho, no esperábamos un ataque de tal magnitud, afortunadamente no hubieron muertos. Naruto lleva cuatro días sin dormir, no sabíamos qué hacer. Fue horrible…

-Sí, fue terrible no saber dónde estabas, y el maldito Teme que no estaba en la aldea, él no habría permitido que te llevaran. Debiste verlo cuando volvió dos días después de tu secuestro y se enteró de lo que pasó. Nosotros ya habíamos desplegado un grupo de búsqueda pero ese bastardo no había dejado rastro, o al menos no uno que pudiésemos seguir. Cuando le dijimos a Sasuke lo que pasó se fue al lugar donde te secuestraron y trató de rastrearte. Fue complicado, porqué ya habían pasado muchas horas. Pero logró ubicarte, estaba demasiado enfadado, nunca lo había visto así…

Yo escuchaba las palabras de Naruto y de verdad que no puedo imaginar el miedo que pudo haber sentido Sasuke al enterarse que yo estaba en peligro, yo habría enloquecido de ser el caso contrario.

-Gracias por contarme, de verdad que fue terrible, ese hombre quería lastimar a mi bebé- Y de repente enmudecí al ver a Sasuke parado en la puerta, me había escuchado.

-Ah hola Teme, Sakura despertó hace un rato, vamos Hinata-chan, dejémoslos solos- dijo saliendo de la mano con Hinata quien se despidió con una reverencia la cual no pude corresponder, estaba aterrada. Sasuke se acercó y yo tragué saliva.

-Aquí te traje algo de ropa, también abrigos, me comentó Ino que más tarde te darán de alta… ¿Cómo te sientes?- Sasuke se acercó a mí y se sentó en una de las sillas para visitas al lado de la camilla, yo lo miré con detenimiento, lucía cansado y tenía un poco de barba, eso demostraba que no había tenido tiempo de acicalarse desde el secuestro, sentí mi corazón encogerse y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sasuke-kun, gracias a Dios que estás aquí, y que me rescataste… Tenía mucho miedo…- Tenía que decirle del embarazo, no sabía si ya se había enterado, era muy probable que sí, pero quería que oyera de mi boca.- Sasuke-kun, yo… tengo que decirte algo importante…

-Sakura, ya sé que estás embarazada…- Y estudié su expresión, no había nada que me dijera que estaba molesto ni feliz, ni nada…

-¿Y qué piensas de eso?- Dije con temor, Sasuke suspiró y relajó más su postura. Yo traté de enderezarme en la camilla y sentí un dolor en mi espalda, debió ser por el golpe que recibí cuando Zeno me golpeó.

-No deberías esforzarte, ese hombre te lastimó mucho. ¿Qué quería de ti?, yo no pude averiguarlo, lo maté antes de que pudiera decir algo…- Esto último lo dijo con furia en sus ojos, Sasuke lucía muy cansado.

-Quería arrancarle los ojos al bebé en cuanto naciera… Y después me mataría junto con mi hijo…- Y pensé qué sería de nosotros si Sasuke no hubiera llegado, yo no tenía muchas fuerzas como para defendernos, comencé a llorar de solo imaginarlo y abracé mi vientre, no permitiría que alguien lo lastimara jamás. Y sentí como Sasuke me abrazó, de una manera tan tierna que no pude aguantar más y lloré dejando salir todo el miedo que sentí cuando quisieron lastimar a mi bebé.

-Yo te protegeré siempre, a los dos… Mataré a todo aquel que se atreva a tocarlos. Sakura, yo estoy feliz por el bebé, no imaginé que sucedería tan pronto, pero definitivamente es lo mejor que me ha pasado, gracias por este regalo…- Miré a Sasuke a los ojos y vi ternura en ellos, yo no podía contener la emoción, me sentía tan feliz de que él estaba feliz que tomé su rostro y lo besé, Sasuke correspondió el beso de manera gentil y sentí de nuevo el movimiento de mi bebé, instintivamente puse mi mano en mi vientre y sonreí.- ¿Qué pasa?

-El bebé se movió… Aún es muy pequeño para que lo sientas, pero pronto podrás. Sasuke-kun estaba planeando antes que esto pasara ir a hacerme un ultrasonido para ver cómo está el bebé y saber su sexo, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

-De acuerdo, por el momento iré a casa a tomar un baño y a dormir un poco, vendré más tarde por ti…- Sasuke se puso en pie y con una mirada se despidió de mí, yo le sonreí y dejé que se marchara, se veía muy cansado, merecía un buen descanso.

Más tarde Ino había firmado mi salida, aún estaba adolorida, y me ordenó guardar reposo, salí con cuidado del hospital y pude ver a Sasuke en la entrada, de verdad que cada vez que lo veía me ponía tan feliz. Al verme noté que miraba mi vientre, estaba pequeño pero se notaba, creo que no se había tomado el tiempo para verlo y pude ver como sus ojos curiosos me observaban.

-Hola cariño, ¿estabas viendo mi vientre?- dije sonriendo, él se avergonzó y miró hacia otro lado, parecía que demostrar ternura hacía mi estómago le daba pena.- Ya tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, eso quiere decir que en aproximadamente cinco meses daré a luz. ¿Has pensado cómo podemos llamarlo?

-La verdad no, hace poco que me enteré, no he pensado nada de eso, estaba preocupado primero por saber cómo estabas. Cuando volví y vi el caos en la aldea lo primero que hice fue buscarte, porque supuse que estarías ayudando a los heridos. Pero cuando fui al hospital no te encontré, Ino me dijo lo que había pasado y corrí a buscar a Naruto porque él había sido el último en verte. Cuando lo encontré y me dijo que te había secuestrado alguien con la capacidad de tele transportarse pensé que el rinnegan me podía ayudar a llegar hasta donde te llevó ese maldito. Cuando llegué al sitio, el rastro era muy débil, pero logré encontrarlo, abrí un agujero en el espacio y llegué hasta un lugar congelado, y pude sentir tu débil chakra, cuando estaba muy cerca de su guarida él me sorprendió con una trampa, logré esquivarlo dándole un golpe en su ojo, pero se apresuró y utilizó otra trampa, que me atrasó lo suficiente como para que escapara.

Mientras Sasuke me contaba caminábamos hasta nuestra casa, de verdad se veía molesto al contar la historia, después de todo fue una experiencia horrible.

-En ese momento él me había inyectado el somnífero y para no dormirme me hice una cortada y eso me despertó un poco y lo golpeé con fuerza, y en ese momento te vi pero no pude evitar caer dormida, ¿qué pasó después?

-Cuando te vi mal herida traté de levantarte, pero el bastardo me lanzó una bomba que tuve que esquivar, pero ese estúpido era demasiado tonto así que fácilmente lo alcancé con mi amaterasu y le quemé todo el cuerpo. En cuanto me deshice de él abrí otro portal y te llevé al hospital, Ino muy asustada me dijo que estabas embarazada y que te tenía que revisar con urgencia, me costó trabajo comprender lo que pasaba, cuando volví antes al ver una de tus cartas diciendo que era urgente no imaginé nunca eso.

-¿Entonces sí recibiste mis cartas? Creí que no te había llegado ninguna, estaba muy ansiosa porque no me dijiste que alargarías tu viaje y me preocupé demasiado por ti ya que no respondías ninguna carta…- dije con un poco de tristeza.

-Lo siento, es sólo que para mantenerme furtivo tuve que esconder mi chakra para evitar que me descubrieran, solo recibí una. Pero sentí que tenía que volver, y lo hice a tiempo, porque de haber tardado un día más el rastro se habría perdido y no te hubiese podido encontrar…

-Sasuke-kun, prométeme que no te irás de nuevo así, sin decirme. Fue muy aterrador, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo estabas y si… te habrías enojado al saber que estoy embarazada…- Al decir esto último vi como Sasuke detuvo su paso y lo miré confundida, el cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Naruto me lo dijo, que creías que te abandonaría… Sakura, yo te dije cuando nos casamos que eres mi familia, y naturalmente mi hijo también, creo que ya hemos pasado por mucho para que creas que sería capaz de dejarlos…

-Lo siento, es que fue mi culpa, olvidé comprar anticonceptivos, tuve mucho trabajo que lo olvidé por completo, y pensé que era demasiado pronto, y que tal vez te molestarías debido a mi irresponsabilidad…- Sasuke se acercó y con su mano tocó mi frente, tal como lo hacía siempre que quería demostrar afecto, yo me sonrojé y mi corazón se sintió calmo, de verdad que estar cerca de él me hacía sentir en paz. Yo sé que Sasuke es muy independiente y le gusta estar solo, pero no podía evitar sentirme sola cuando se va.

-Tranquila, yo también soy responsable, que yo sepa no me obligaste a hacer el amor todas esas veces- Cuando dijo eso siguió caminando y me dejó muy sonrojada, yo me apresuré y lo alcancé. Al llegar a la casa Sasuke se encargó de cocinar y yo a descansar, comimos tranquilos y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

Habían pasado otros dos meses y ya totalmente fuera de peligro me integré en el hospital, trabajaba media jornada, a petición de Tsunade, que dijo que no había necesidad de explotarme, y acepté solo porque Sasuke me insistió que no debería trabajar tantas horas. Y gracias a Dios todo marchaba bien con el embarazo, al final cuando fuimos al hospital a revisar al bebé no se dejó ver, no sabemos qué será.

Con Sasuke habíamos pensado en que si es niño podríamos llamarlo Itachi y si era niña me gustaría que se llamara Kaede, Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo porque dijo que hubo una mujer en el clan Uchiha que era muy entrometida con el nombre Kaede. Pero tampoco sugería nombres, entonces estaba en duda.

Y me enteré que Naruto y Hinata tendrían un niño, al igual que Ino, Rock Lee y Temari. Choji me enteré que sería padre de una niña, me parecía genial que mi hijo no estaría solo, tendría muchos amigos. Yo estaba muy ansiosa por conocer por fin a mi bebé y ya faltaba poco, Sasuke a su manera se veía emocionado, incluso acariciaba mi vientre cuando el bebé se movía y se notaba emocionado, ya habíamos ido a comprar la cuna y ropa. También había construido con Yamato-sensei un cuarto para el bebé. Estaba muy emocionada, ¿luciría como su papá o como yo…? La verdad esperaba que fuera como Sasuke, sería hermoso…

Tocaron la puerta y me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante.- y seguí con el papeleo, y entró Hinata quien ya lucía una linda panza de embarazada, de verdad que ella lucía hermosa de todas las formas, reí mentalmente ante ese pensamiento.

-Buenas tardes Sakura-san, vine a hacerme un chequeo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro Hinata, por favor espera mientras busco tu expediente… listo aquí está. Veo que tienes unas veinte semanas de embarazo, y pesas cincuenta kilos. Todo parece normal, vamos a la camilla para hacerte una ecografía.- Hinata me siguió y se recostó en la camilla, y procedí a realizar la ecografía.- Hinata puedo ver que el bebé está muy bien, sus medidas son apropiadas y todo está en orden.

-Gracias a Dios, gracias Sakura-san, ¿y tú cómo estás?- dijo levantándose de la camilla y colocándose mejor su blusa.

-Estamos muy bien, ya tengo 28 semanas y todo luce genial, aún no sabemos qué será, siempre que trato de encontrar ya tú sabes que, cierra las piernas. ¿Ya tienes un nombre para tu hijo?

-Sí, Naruto-kun y yo pensamos ponerle Boruto, un poco extravagante, pero creo que le sentaría mucho ese nombre… ¿y ya eligieron posibles nombres Sasuke y tú?- Nos dirigimos al escritorio y mientras llenaba la información de Hinata le respondí.

-Tenemos pensado que si es niño lo llamaremos Itachi, y de niña no estoy segura, es un poco difícil- Dije sonriendo, Hinata asintió y sonrió.

-Creo cuando nazca lo sabrán… Esta noche prepararé una cena, Sasuke y tú están invitados, no es necesario que traigan nada. Pueden llegar a las siete, claro si no tienen un compromiso.

-Tienes razón, gracias Hinata le diré a Sasuke. Creo que hoy no tiene ningún compromiso, así que estaremos ahí, gracias por la invitación.

Unos minutos más tarde Hinata se marchó. Yo atendí dos personas más y me dispuse a dirigirme a mi casa, al llegar Sasuke se estaba dando un baño, pensé que sería lindo acompañarlo un rato, así que me desnudé y como es natural él se dio cuenta y sin decir nada me hizo un lugar en la tina. Lavé su espalda y le masajeé los hombros, su espalda aunque con cicatrices era muy ancha y fuerte. Me encantaba acariciarlo y oler su cabello.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun- Y besé su cuello, Sasuke jaló mi mano y me hizo colocarme en sus regazos, y con mucha ternura comenzó a lavar mi cuerpo, y de vez en cuando me daba besos en la boca y nariz.

-Sabes que yo también… ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?- En ese momento comenzó a lavar mis pechos, que debido al embarazo habían crecido y estaban más sensibles, yo inevitablemente comencé a excitarme y estoy segura que lo notó porque me acarició de una manera más sugerente.

-Estuvo bien… Pero ahora está mucho mejor…- Dije sintiendo como lamía mi cuello y bajando lamió hasta llegar a mis pezones, logré sentir un gran placer y no pude evitar gemir, Sasuke lamió un pezón y al otro lo comenzó a tocar, yo me aferré a sus cabellos y disfruté sus caricias.

Yo también quise acariciarlo, por eso dirigí mis manos a su espalda y comencé a bajar la mano hasta situarla en su pierna, avancé un poco más y alcancé a tocar su pene, que ya estaba duro listo para mí, mi entrepierna palpitaba y sentía la necesidad de auto penetrarme, lo acaricié y escuché a Sasuke gemir contra mis senos. Por Dios este hombre me volvía loca, su piel contra la mía generaba tantas sensaciones que no podía tener suficiente de él.

-Sakura… móntate…- dijo y yo con un poco de dificultad debido a mi barriga me senté en su erecto y duro pene. Al estar embarazada mi cuerpo era más sensible y el placer era inmenso, comencé a moverme mientras el besaba mi cuello y yo sentía como tan pronto un delicioso orgasmo llegaba y hacía que mis uñas se clavaran en su espalda. Sasuke siguió moviéndome mientras yo me venía con fuerza. La textura de su pene era tan exquisita que sentía como me venía de nuevo y gemía con fuerza.

-Me encanta que te vengas así, tan seguido, aprietas mi pene tan delicioso que siento que también voy a correrme…- Sasuke me ayudó a salir de la tina, y me hizo darle la espalda, me sujeté de los bordes de la tina mientras él me penetraba desde atrás, en esa posición sentí delicioso, podía sentir sus testículos golpear mis labios vaginales.

Pronto sentí como otro orgasmo me golpeaba, de verdad que estaba a punto de estallar de tanto placer, Sasuke agilizó sus movimientos y pude sentir como sus movimientos frenéticos anunciaban su orgasmo, escuché como gruñía y como al mismo tiempo sentí que me venía de nuevo, al venirme de nuevo apreté su miembro y causé que llegara más fuerte al orgasmo.

-Ah… Sakura… me encantas, me encanta hacerte el amor así…- Yo muy agitada me di la vuelta y lo abracé, y él se inclinó para besarme, el beso fue más tierno. Lo miré a los ojos y sentí como crecía más mi amor por él, no sabía que era posible amarlo tanto.

-Vamos a ponernos algo de ropa, Hinata nos invitó a cenar…- dije colocándome una bata de baño y me dirigí a la habitación, Sasuke me siguió en silencio y los dos nos vestimos en silencio. Yo me probé mucha ropa y ya nada me quedaba, estaba frustrada.- Estoy tan gorda… nada me queda…

-Estás gorda porque estás embarazada, por qué no te pones algún vestido holgado. No creo que sea una gala a la que vamos, y te verás bien.

-Tú lo dices así de calmado porque no eres tú el gordo.- Dije haciendo pucheros y sacando un vestido holgado, me quedaba mejor y era más cómodo.

Ya listos y con el tiempo justo salimos hacia la casa de Naruto, Sasuke tomó mi mano y yo lo vi bajo la luz de las estrellas, su imagen era como la de un príncipe majestuoso y grandioso que me sacaba suspiros. De verdad que no podría pedirle más a la vida. De repente un calambre muy fuerte me sacó de los pensamientos, y apreté la mano de Sasuke con mucha fuerza que lo oí quejarse del dolor, sentía una punzada en mi vientre que me hizo sudar frío.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué te duele?- dijo y yo solo pude gemir del dolor hasta ponerme de cuclillas, nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte en mi vida.

-C-creo que e-el bebé ya viene…- Y solo sentí como Sasuke me alzaba y con gran velocidad me llevó hasta donde imaginé era el hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estoy inspirada así que por eso actualicé más rápido de lo que imaginaba, por favor háganme saber si les gusta la historia por medio de un comentario. Gracias por leer espero estén disfrutando.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo no obtengo ningún pago por escribir…**

 **Capítulo 5: "Hola Sarada"**

No sé en qué momento había llegado al hospital, pero mis dolores eran insoportables, lo que no entendía era porque tan pronto, aún faltaba un tiempo para dar a luz, me preocupaba bastante ya que el bebé aún era muy pequeño como para venir al mundo.

Sasuke estaba muy preocupado, en cuanto llegamos lo primero que hizo fue buscarme una silla de ruedas y llamar a algún médico. Para mi alivio la que estaba disponible era Tsunade-sensei, yo le expliqué mis dolores y me enviaron a una sala a chequearme.

-Sakura parece que lo que sentiste fueron unas contracciones muy normales llamadas Braxton Hicks, son dolorosas con forme avanza el embarazo, no te preocupes, solo necesitas guardar reposo, es de mucha ayuda que subas tus piernas apoyándolas en la pared, con eso se disminuirá el dolor.

-Oh Dios que alivio, creí que se había adelantado el parto, ya había escuchado de estas contracciones, aunque no creí que dolieran tanto, gracias Tsunade-sensei. Creo que lo mejor es que deje de trabajar del todo, tomaré mi licencia de maternidad antes.

-Me parece muy bien, debes descansar, más aún después de lo que pasó algunos meses atrás, lo primordial es que tu hija nazca sana y salva…- Cuando Tsunade dijo eso sentí una gran emoción, ella dijo que tendría una hija.

-¿Tendré una niña?- dije con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas, Tsunade me miró confundida, de seguro pensaba que yo ya sabía el sexo del bebé, y sorprendida me miró con una sonrisa.

-Así es, vas a tener una saludable niña… Pensé que lo sabías…- yo comencé a colocarme la ropa y no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar por la felicidad tan enorme que sentía.

Cuando salí me encontré a Sasuke en el pasillo en una de las bancas sentado, su rostro lucía muy preocupado, sentí tanta ternura al verlo tan afligido, y con la noticia que le tenía no podía dejar de sonreír, él al verme frunció el ceño confundido, se puso en pie y caminó hacia mí.

-¿Qué sucedió? Creí que ibas a dar a luz…

-Al parecer tuve contracciones llamadas Braxton Hicks, muy normales pero dolorosas, no te preocupes con reposo estaré mejor. Por lo pronto adelanté mi licencia maternal, descansaré hasta el día de mi parto… Nuestra hija nacerá a finales de marzo aproximadamente…- Cuando dije esto obtuve la reacción que esperaba, la mirada perpleja de Sasuke.

-¿Hija? ¿Es una niña?- Dijo mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la salida, yo lo miré y le sonreí, Sasuke desvió la mirada al frente y pude ver una diminuta sonrisa.

-Así es Sasuke-kun, tendremos una hija… Debemos pensar en un nombre para ella, ¿alguna idea?- como ya me sentía mejor nos dirigimos a la casa de Naruto, aun no era muy tarde.

-De hecho ahora que lo mencionas, cuando era niño, fui de paseo con mi madre. Me llevó a la casa de su abuela, mi bisabuela, era una mujer de noventa y cinco años, pero aún a su edad se levantaba y hacía tareas domésticas. Recuerdo que yo le temía un poco al verla con tantas arrugas, una razón tonta lo sé.- dijo al verme reír por lo bajo- Y ella trataba que yo le hablara y dejara de tenerle miedo, mi madre le contó que mi comida favorita eran los tomates y ella me preparó una crema de tomate, que hasta el momento no he vuelto a probar alguna que se compare con su sabor.

-Jeee… ¿No te gusta la que yo preparo?- dije haciendo pucheros.

-Si me gusta, pero estoy seguro que si probaras esa crema opinarías lo mismo que yo, le tomé un gran cariño, era una anciana muy agradable, murió un año después de esa visita… Su nombre era Sarada…

-¿Sarada?- Y sentí que así debía llamarse nuestra hija, miré a Sasuke y ambos asentimos, ese nombre era perfecto. Continuamos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a la casa de Naruto y Hinata.

-Oigan pensé que no vendrían ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Naruto recibiéndonos en la puerta, le explicamos lo sucedido, y él mencionó que Hinata tuvo esas mismas contracciones hacía ya dos semanas, pero que con reposo había logrado evitarlas. La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, conversamos bastante y les mencionamos el nombre de nuestra hija. Cerca de las nueve de la noche nos marchamos rumbo a nuestra casa.

Ya en la casa sentí otra contracción pero se me calmó al acostarme con las piernas en alto, Sasuke se acostó a mi lado dándome un masaje en mi vientre. Nunca imaginé que fuera tan atento y cariñoso, no podía ser más feliz. A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se había ido a entrenar con Kakashi- sama y yo me quedé en casa preparando el almuerzo, ya que mis padres vendrían de visita. Tenía pensado contarles la gran noticia.

Antes de ser la hora del almuerzo Sasuke llegó, tomó un baño y me ayudó a servir la mesa, esperamos unos minutos hasta que escuché el sonido de la puerta, mis padres habían llegado, Sasuke-kun se había encargado de abrir, mi padre lo saludó con una expresión seria, aún le costaba aceptar que estaba casada con él, pero no se llevaban mal. Mi madre por el contrario lo trataba de manera melosa, y podía notar la incomodidad de Sasuke al ser abrazado por mi madre. Pero muy en el fondo podía notar que ese ambiente familiar le gustaba.

-Sakura ¿ya sabes si es niño o niña?- preguntó mi padre comiendo un poco de la carne que preparé.

-Será niña…- dije sonriendo, mi madre por poco se ahoga.

-¡Una niña! ¡Qué feliz estoy! Espero que la llames como tu madre… Mebuki, es hermoso…- dijo mi madre emocionada.

-¡No! Se llamará como mi madre, Ryoko…- Dijo mi padre mirándome de manera suplicante.

-Sarada, ese será su nombre…- dijo por primera vez en todo el almuerzo Sasuke, mi padre lo miró con recelo y mi madre al escuchar de Sasuke ese nombre lo amó, cambiaba muy rápido de opinión al parecer.

-¿Y ese nombre qué tiene de especial?- dijo mi papá con tono odioso, ya se veía venir una batalla.

-Papá…- dije tratando de calmar el ambiente, Sasuke se mantenía con su rostro serio y sereno, que era una de las cosas que más enojaba a mi papá, ya que decía que él era carente de emociones y que no podía amarme como él deseaba, yo traté de convencerlo muchas veces pero era casi imposible, sus celos eran muy necios.

-Así se llamaba mi bisabuela, a quien quise mucho. Un miembro del clan Uchiha muy importante para mí…- mi papá bufó y antes que dijera algo más mi madre lo detuvo con un toque en su brazo, a veces me dolía que mi papá no aceptara del todo a Sasuke, yo sé que en un tiempo me causó mucho sufrimiento, pero lo más importante es que ahora era mi esposo y que me protegía con su vida, así como lo haría con nuestra Sarada.

-De acuerdo, pero espero que mi nieta no saque esos ojos malditos de los Uchiha… no quiero que sufra…

-¡Papá!

-Con permiso- dijo Sasuke, y sin más salió de la casa por el patio que daba con el bosque, y lo perdí de vista, me levanté de la mesa enfadada con mi padre, de verdad que había dicho algo horrible, no sabía cuánto dolor y resentimiento había en Sasuke debido a sus ojos, ya que eran de su hermano.

-No pudo creer que dijeras eso… Sasuke ha sufrido mucho, sus ojos han pasado por mucho, no deberías haber tocado un tema tan delicado. Estoy cansada de que no aceptes que él es mi esposo y el hombre que amo, y que por si no lo sabías es el padre de tu nieta.- dije derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, odiaba ser tan llorona.

-¡Él te hizo sufrir mucho, no creas que puedo hacer como si no hubiera pasado, además recuerda porque eliminaron a todos esos Uchihas, por esos malditos ojos que solo calamidad traen, yo no quiero que mi nieta pase por eso!

-¿Y si Sarada nace con el sharingan la vas a rechazar? Sasuke es el último de su clan, no, Sasuke y yo somos los últimos Uchihas, y mi hija lo será, si lo odias a él nos odiaras a mi hija y a mí también…

-Tú no eres una Uchiha, eres una Haruno, ¿acaso has perdido tu identidad?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ignorante papá, yo nací como una Haruno y moriré siéndolo, pero también soy una Uchiha, mi identidad es la que está con mi esposo y con mi familia, ustedes son mi familia y eso nunca va a cambiar.

Salí por el patio con la esperanza de encontrar a Sasuke, me adentré en el bosque, que ya conocía muy bien, podía estar en un claro donde en ocasiones entrenaba, estaba a unos seiscientos metros de la casa, y como lo esperaba, estaba ahí sentado en un tronco, lucía pensativo.

-¿Dejaste a tus padres solos?- dijo Sasuke haciéndome lugar a su lado, tomé asiento y lo miré, sabía que ese comentario le había traído muchos recuerdos de Itachi, y de todo su clan.

-Mi padre sabe que dijo cosas que no debía, lo siento mucho cariño…- tomé su mano y el me correspondió.

-Aunque no te lo haya dicho, eso es algo que me preocupa, el hecho que Sarada tenga muchas probabilidades de tener el sharingan, es una habilidad que puede traer muchos problemas, y que la puede hacer sufrir mucho, no quiero que sufra como yo lo hice, o que otro ninja quiera sus ojos…- no sabía que Sasuke se sentía tan preocupado, pero en cierto modo yo lo estaba, aunque me tranquilizaba pensar que ella no estaría sola, y que su papá y yo la protegeríamos con nuestra vida. Además le enseñaríamos a utilizar mejor el chakra para manejar mejor sus habilidades.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, Sarada nos tiene a ambos, y la protegeremos con nuestra vida, y ella aprenderá del mejor maestro portador del sharingan que existe y por supuesto, aprenderá de la mejor kunoichi de la aldea, ¡no, del mundo!- dije logrando sacarle una sonrisa.- Tranquilo, Sarada estará bien, no hagas caso a lo que mi padre diga, es una forma en la que demuestra que me ama y ama a nuestra hija, una incorrecta pero que tiene buenas intenciones.

-Lo sé, no es tu papá lo que me molestó, fue que tocó un punto que me ha tenido preocupado últimamente… Pero te prometo que las protegeré, y no dejaré que Sarada sufra como yo lo hice…

-¿Escuchaste Sarada-chan? Papá nos protegerá… Así que no temas, porque él es el más fuerte del mundo…- dije acariciando mi vientre con amor, y era cierto, teníamos al ninja más fuerte de nuestro lado.

Al volver a la casa mi padre se disculpó con Sasuke, Sasuke aceptó las disculpas y ya más relajados hasta bebieron un poco de sake. Mi madre y yo estábamos en la habitación de Sarada acomodando un poco su ropita y varias cosas. No podía esperar a conocer a mi bebé, ¿heredaría la apariencia de Sasuke o la mía? Si se parecía a Sasuke sería una mujer bastante genial, como lo es él.

Unas diez semanas habían transcurrido, entre misiones y días libres, Sasuke me había cuidado. Y yo solo podía engordar y engordar, ya nada me quedaba, estaba muy incómoda, esperaba que Sarada decidiera nacer pronto. Me dirigía con Ino y Hinata al centro a comprar unas cuantas cosas que me faltaban, y de paso pasar un rato juntas, ya ninguna podía realizar misiones debido al embarazo, un tiempo un poco monótono para una kunoichi, pero a la vez había tanto de lo que había que ocuparse.

-Sakura-chan, ¿qué te parece este mameluco para sacar a Sarada-chan del hospital?- dijo Hinata mostrándome un trajecito tan diminuto que no pude evitar sentir ternura, era tan pequeño que me costaba creer que ahí entraría mi bebé.

-¡Es tan hermoso! Ese está perfecto Sakura, yo ya elegí el de mi hijo, se verán hermosos…- dijo Ino con ilusión.

-Yo también tengo listo el de Boruto, Naruto y yo lo vimos en una tienda por nuestra casa, y no pudimos soportarlo, es que imaginarlo ahí nos ilusiona tanto…

En ese momento divisé en la ventana como un halcón mensajero daba vueltas y tocaba con el pico la ventana de la tienda, parecía que buscaba a alguna de nosotras, las tres intrigadas salimos de la tienda y el halcón se posó en mi mano, tomé el pequeño pergamino y lo abrí.

-¿Karin?- dije al notar que el emisor no era sino Karin, la antiguo miembro del equipo de Sasuke, con quién tuve conflictos al encontrarnos las dos enamoradas de Sasuke. Aunque al finalizar la guerra hicimos las paces, no éramos muy cercanas pero podía decir que me llevaba bien con ella.

-¿Qué querrá esa pelirroja extraña?- dijo Ino mientras abría el pergamino.

-Dice que necesita que vaya urgente al escondite de Orochimaru con Sasuke-kun a encontrarme con ella… Dice que las coordenadas se las enviará a Sasuke, ¿ella sabrá que estoy embarazada y que no puedo hacer viajes largos? Chicas iré a mostrarle el mensaje a Sasuke, las veo luego.

-Está bien Sakura, espero no sea algo grave, hasta pronto, cuídate.

Cuando estaba llegando a la casa vi a Sasuke saliendo de la casa, de seguro se dirigía al despacho de Kakashi-sama.

-Hola Sasuke-kun, necesito mostrarte algo. Hace un rato me encontraba en el centro con Ino y Hinata, y vi un halcón mensajero, salimos para ver si buscaba a alguna de nosotras y resultó que era a mí- Saqué el mensaje y se lo mostré a Sasuke, en cuanto lo leyó escuchamos otro halcón llegar y se posó en el brazo de él.

-Es de Karin, deben ser las coordenadas… debe ser algo muy importante. Ella no suele comunicarse de no ser una emergencia.

-¿Ella sabe que estoy embarazada? Porque debería saber que en mi estado tan avanzado de embarazo no es recomendable salir de la aldea…

-Yo se los mencioné en una carta hace unos meses, ella lo sabe. No estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que deberíamos ir, no entiendo por qué no dijo la razón, debe ser algo muy importante y decir el motivo podría comprometer la seguridad…- dijo con el rostro intrigado- Deberíamos partir mañana por la mañana, ¿cómo te sientes para caminar? El lugar no es muy lejos, está a un día y medio de distancia aproximadamente.

-Yo me siento bien, pero me preocupa, no sé si sea buena idea…- dije algo preocupada, esa no era una actitud normal en Karin.

-No es una trampa si eso te preocupa, este mensaje está escrito de manera que solo tú y yo podemos leerlo, y puedo sentir su chakra en el papel, fue una forma que usó Karin para que no dudáramos que se trata de ella…- Sasuke tenía razón, sería mejor ir y averiguar qué pasaba.

Sasuke se dirigió a la oficina del Hokage y le comentó todo a Kakashi, al regresar a casa me dijo que aunque no muy convencido él aceptó, ya que se preocupaba por mí, Sasuke lo tranquilizó diciendo que volveríamos en caso de ver que fuera riesgoso. En la noche preparamos todo, cenamos, yo preparé algo de comer para el camino y nos fuimos a dormir.

A las seis de la mañana ya estábamos en la puerta de la aldea, me abrigué bien y empezamos a caminar. De cierta manera me recordó cuando éramos niños y hacíamos misiones juntos, me dio un poco de nostalgia.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niños e íbamos a misiones juntos?- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, cuando andabas pegada de mí como un chicle…- dijo con un tono burlista.

-¡Sasuke-kun! No te burles, después de todo te gustaba ¿no?- dije haciendo pucheros, mientras sentía unas pataditas de Sarada, que me hicieron sonreír.

-Nunca lo sabrás…- dijo tranquilo- podemos desayunar en ese claro que está allá- dijo señalando el claro que se encontraba a unos cincuenta metros más adelante.

Al llegar nos sentamos en un tronco, cada vez era más difícil agacharme, por eso Sasuke siempre me ayudaba. Comimos frutas y algo de onigiri que preparé. Reposamos un poco y retomamos el paso, gracias al cielo el clima estaba fresco, no hacía calor, si no ya estaría sofocada, era más lenta y el esfuerzo era mayor. Sasuke podía notar que me cansaba más rápido, y es que cómo no, si estaba enorme.

Ya en la tarde llegamos a una posada para pasar la noche, era obvio que a la intemperie no dormiría. La propietaria nos preparó una deliciosa cena y comí aliviada, tenía un gran apetito. Más tarde tomé un baño relajante, me puse un kimono y me recosté en el futón con ayuda de Sasuke, ya acostados rodeó mi cintura y nos dormimos inmediatamente. Temprano en la mañana salimos de la posada. Sasuke envió un halcón a Karin diciendo que estábamos por llegar.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿podemos descansar aquí?, me duelen un poco los pies- Sasuke asintió y nos sentamos un momento, bebí un poco de agua, Sasuke me ayudó a levantarme y nos dispusimos a partir.

-Sakura, no tapaste bien la cantimplora, se está derramando- dijo cuándo me ayudó a subir un tronco en el camino, yo revisé la cantimplora y estaba cerrada, y cuando me fijé mejor, me puse pálida.

-No es de la cantimplora…- dije asustada, Sasuke me miró confundido, y yo terminando de bajar del tronco lo miré preocupada- Se me rompió la fuente…

-¿La fuente? No te entiendo…

-Sasuke-kun, se derramó el líquido amniótico, el que rodea al bebé en el útero, significa que entraré en labor de parto pronto…- Y Sasuke palideció al escuchar mis palabras.

-¿Cómo cuánto tiempo tenemos?

-No sé, porque eso varía, depende si las contracciones son constantes, por el momento no he sentido alguna, así que deberíamos apresurarnos a llegar a la guarida, ahí estaré más segura para dar a luz…

-De acuerdo, vamos…- Sasuke tomó mi mano y caminamos, como a los diez minutos sentí la primera contracción, que me hizo gemir del dolor y presionar la mano de Sasuke. Él se dio cuenta y comenzó a darme toques en la espalda.

-Ya estoy bien, debemos apresurarnos antes que sean más constantes, debemos preocuparnos si son cada dos minutos…- dije retomando el paso con dificultad, otros diez minutos más pasaron y sentí otra, y más fuerte, que me hizo vomitar del dolor.

-Ven, te voy a cargar, no puedes caminar así.- Sasuke me alzó en sus brazos y vi como aceleraba el paso.- No falta mucho, estamos a una hora, aguanta Sakura…

-Gracias cariño…- esta vez fueron seis minutos cuando llegó la otra contracción- Ahh… Sa-su-ke-kun…- dije sintiendo ese dolor tan terrible, Sasuke apuró el paso, de verdad que no pensé que fuera a pasar tan pronto, pero un nacimiento es impredecible a no ser que se haga por cesárea. Espero que el asunto de Karin valga la pena, porque tendría a mi hija en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Sasuke continuó corriendo, hasta que se detuvo al pie de un árbol, supuse que ahí era la guarida, con cuidado me bajó y con un sello abrió las raíces del árbol y me ayudó a ingresar. En ese momento se apareció Karin con Orochimaru, al verlos solo pude gemir de nuevo por el dolor de otra contracción, Sasuke me tomó la mano y masajeó mi espalda.

-Necesito un lugar donde Sakura pueda acostarse, va a dar a luz.

-¡En serio! Vamos por aquí Sasuke-kun- dijo Karin corriendo, cuando llegué a la habitación, Sasuke me recostó en la cama, Orochimaru estaba en la puerta.

-Sakura yo se ninjutsu médico, te ayudaré, ¿cada cuánto tienes las contracciones?- dijo mientras lavaba sus manos y se colocaba un delantal blanco, yo estaba muy agitada el dolor que sentía era horrible.

-Son cada cinco minutos- dijo Sasuke a mi lado limpiando el sudor de mi frente.

-Bien, Sakura revisaré cuanto estás dilatada, por favor respira hondo… Son seis centímetros, falta poco, mientras tanto prepararé todo para cuando debas pujar.

-Sasuke-kun, es curioso saber que serás padre…- dijo Orochimaru con su particular tono de voz.

-Hmp…- Articuló Sasuke mientras remojaba un pañuelo y lo colocó en mi frente, y sentí otra contracción.

-Ahhhhh… me duele… duele…

-Aguanta Sakura…- dijo Sasuke con suavidad mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello de mi cara.

A los dos minutos tuve otra contracción, esta llegó más pronto de lo que imaginaba, me hizo presionar con fuerza la mano de Sasuke, quien a pesar de no decir nada sabía que le había dolido. Karin llego con una especie de cuna donde pondría a la bebé, Orochimaru trajo los instrumentos necesarios para cortar el cordón y paños para limpiarla.

-Muy bien Sakura, ya estás lista para pujar, necesito que respires mucho, mientras pujas no dejes de respirar.

-Está bien…- dije cuando sentí una contracción, ese era el momento para comenzar a pujar, tal y como lo había estudiado, pujé y respiré, era doloroso, tanto que sentía que no podría. Pero debía hacerlo por mi hija.

-Vamos una vez más, falta poco Sakura…

Sasuke me miraba con determinación, como dándome ánimos, y me los daba, me daba muchísimas fuerzas, él era mi fuente de poder, me daba su apoyo incondicional, y eso me hacía muy feliz, otra contracción llegó y pujé con fuerza, y lo escuché, el llanto de mi bebé, de nuestra hija, mi corazón por un momento se sintió calmo. Karin cortó el cordón umbilical y la limpió, al momento se la dio a Sasuke envuelta en una cobija, Sasuke aunque inexperto la tomó en sus brazos, lucía tan pequeña, esa imagen jamás la podría olvidar, Sasuke se acercó a mí y con mucho cuidado colocó el bebé en mis brazos.

-Por Dios, es hermosa, es mi hija, Sasuke es nuestra hija.- Sasuke estaba embelesado mirando a la bebé, con su dedo índice logró que Sarada lo sujetara.

-Hola Sarada…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Hola, espero estén disfrutando la historia, por fin nació Sarada. Espero no sea problema el hecho de que no es tan apegado a como sucede en realidad, pero por lo menos conserva el interés, o eso espero… Quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado, de verdad me ayudan a sentir muchas ganas de escribir.

Gracias y apreciaría mucho un comentario para así saber qué opinan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo no obtengo ningún pago por escribir…**

 **Capítulo 6: Proteger nuestra familia**

Habían pasado dos días desde que había nacido Sarada, Sasuke y yo nos habíamos enamorado de ella, no podía existir algo tan hermoso como lo era ella. Y lo más maravilloso de todo es que estaba sana y para mi felicidad, es igual a Sasuke-kun, sus mejillas rosadas le da un aspecto aún más inocente y delicado.

Aún no habíamos regresado a Konoha, tenía que guardar reposo ya que el parto es aún reciente, y era peligroso para Sarada salir tan pronto. El resto del equipo Taka había llegado a felicitar a Sasuke, aunque tan pronto llegaron Sasuke se reunió con ellos y ya ha pasado un día que no lo veo, en cierto modo me preocupa la razón, pero sé que él es un hombre que cada acción que realiza tiene su razón justificable. Yo por lo pronto me dediqué a atender a mi hija, que no sé si será suerte pero casi no llora y se porta de maravilla.

Ya entrada la noche, mientras cenaba y Sarada dormía, sentí la presencia de Sasuke acercarse y pronto vi cómo se acercaba a mí, había algo extraño en su mirar que me puso inquieta de inmediato. Tomó asiento frente a mí y se quedó en silencio, cuando estaba a punto de hablar él me interrumpió.

-¿Sarada está dormida?- dijo calmado mientras robaba un bocado de mi plato.

-Sí, le di un baño, comió y la acosté, es una niña muy tranquila…- dije sonriendo, aunque sabía que Sasuke ocultaba algo decidí dejar que fuera él quien lo mencionara.

-Sakura… Hay algo que debo decirte, sé que ya hemos pasado por mucho, pero me temo que tenemos que seguir batallando…- dijo soltando un suspiro, yo me sentí desconcertada, al parecer hay algo peligroso que nos tiene vulnerables, lo miré a los ojos y deje mis palillos a un lado, para así poner más atención a lo que me iba a decir.

-Dime qué pasa Sasuke-kun, por favor…

-Juugo y Suigetsu se enteraron de cierta información, debido a eso que descubrieron Karin solicitó vernos. Tengo que ser muy sincero contigo, no es muy alentador, y tendremos que tomar una decisión difícil…- No entendía que pasaba, y Sasuke no me demostraba que fuera algo fácil. Lo miré con seriedad esperando a que continuara con su relato. -Hace unos meses cuando ocurrió el ataque de Zeno yo no quise quedarme con dudas, y averigüé con Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu de dónde provenía ese hombre así como su historia, etc. Pero no averiguamos nada relevante, así que me tranquilicé un poco. Según me informó Juugo Zeno no era un ninja solitario, tuvo un equipo y al parecer no fue el único interesado en el clan Uchiha, su equipo también lo está.

-¿Están tras Sarada?- dije comenzando a sudar frío, tener que lidiar con alguien como Zeno de nuevo me ponía muy nerviosa, ahora que conozco a Sarada mis sentimientos se intensificaron y no puedo soportar el hecho de que alguien quiera hacerle daño.

-Yo también soy de su interés… Sakura sé que comprendes que no podemos permitir que Sarada sea encontrada, jamás podría permitir que alguien la lastime, antes prefiero morir…- Sasuke lucía muy frustrado, su mirada llena de determinación me convenció que ya no es un simple hombre, ahora es padre, y al igual que yo haría lo imposible para proteger a nuestra hija, a nuestra familia.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Konoha no es un lugar seguro, no hasta que encontremos a esas escorias y los detengamos, según Suigetsu hay pruebas de que ellos siguen planeando conseguir un Uchiha, y saben que estamos en Konoha, Zeno les informó que tú estabas embarazada, así que han de suponer que ya nació y no tardarán en llegar a la aldea y buscarnos. Por eso entenderás que no podemos volver, aunque no te hayas enterado, Orochimaru movió esta guarida de lugar, ya no estamos en el lugar que estábamos antes. Pero no podemos seguir escondiéndonos aquí, Orochimaru no puede seguir cambiando porque en estos momentos su cuerpo no lo resiste.

-Entiendo, por eso nos llamó Karin… Sasuke-kun, ¿a qué lugar podremos ir y permanecer seguros?- mi voz temblaba, tenía una visión diferente de cómo sería nuestra vida, de cómo sería la infancia de Sarada, sabía que portar el apellido Uchiha y no solo eso, ser madre de una Uchiha podría traer riesgos. Me permití soñar de más, pero todo es para que Sarada esté bien, y aunque no conozca a los niños de nuestros amigos procuraré que sea feliz y esté completamente a salvo.

-Vamos a ir a un pueblo de la aldea de la Lluvia, en esa aldea vive un ninja capaz de ocultar el chakra suyo y de otras personas. La Mizukage ya se puso en contacto con Kakashi, y nos van a proteger, al menos mientras encontramos a los que nos persiguen, ya hay un equipo de inteligencia haciendo el rastreo. Pero como debes suponer esos sujetos ya han de suponer que nos ocultamos, la idea principal es ganar tiempo.

-De acuerdo, ¿los demás ya saben de esto?- dije tomando aire, estaba muy agobiada, quería que esos malditos desaparecieran de la faz de la Tierra y que dejaran en paz a los dos amores de mi vida, quería que Sasuke y Sarada vivieran de manera tranquila, que fuéramos como una familia normal.

-El Hokage les dirá, así ellos pueden tomar precauciones…- Sasuke me miró con tristeza en sus ojos, era obvio que para él era duro que su herencia genética afectara de esa manera nuestra familia.- Lo siento mucho Sakura, no deberías estar pasando por esto…- Sasuke bajó la mirada y no pude evitar tomar su rostro y levantarlo, lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Yo ahora soy una Uchiha, y te protegeré, esto no es como que ya no me gusta nuestra relación y me voy, tú eres mi esposo, y te amo, eres mi vida y no podría estar más feliz de haber elegido este camino, así que no te preocupes, jamás me alejaré, estamos juntos en esto. En ese momento escuchamos a Sarada llorar, estaba por levantarme, cuando Sasuke me detuvo.

-Iré yo, la he extrañado…- dijo con una sonrisa, me conmovió y sólo por curiosidad lo seguí, ver a Sasuke tomar con delicadeza la cabecita de Sarada y acomodarla en sus brazos me conmovió demasiado que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- Papa te protegerá, jamás te harán daño…- dijo tomando su manita, Sarada inmediatamente dejó de llorar y sus orbes negros se posaron sobre los de su padre.

-¿Cuándo partimos cariño?- dije sentándome a su lado mientras él mecía con tranquilidad a Sarada en sus piernas para así conseguir que volviera a dormir.

-Nos iremos mañana, no podemos perder más tiempo, no te preocupes ya está todo listo, tenemos lo necesario en la aldea de la Lluvia… por ahora debemos descansar, debemos salir temprano… ¿cómo te sientes para caminar un poco? Será solo hasta que nos recoja el hombre que ocultará nuestro chakra.

-Si seré un poco más lenta pero puedo aguantar…

-De acuerdo, deberías descansar, yo terminaré con todos los preparativos.- dijo mientras acomodaba a Sarada en su cuna y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación, me miró con tranquilidad y se marchó. Hice lo que me pidió y me acosté en la cama, estaba tan cansada que caí dormida inmediatamente.

A las cinco de la mañana salimos de la guarida de Orochimaru, agradecí a Karin y los demás y nos dispusimos a encontrar al ninja que ocultará nuestro chakra. He de admitir que aún me sentía cansada, utilicé mi jutsu médico para aliviar mi molestia, y conseguí ganar más fuerzas para caminar. Cerca de las siete de la mañana llegamos a un claro donde nos sentamos a descansar y comer algo de desayuno, Sasuke se encargó de colocar una barrera y así logramos comer tranquilos.

-¿Sabes Sasuke-kun?- dije llamando la atención de un pensativo azabache.- Nunca imaginé que llegaría a estar así contigo, compartiendo una misión tan importante, ser así de importante en tu vida, siempre pensé que serías mi amor platónico, incluso cuando volviste a la aldea creí que nunca tendría este honor.

-Yo nunca pensé que podría formar una familia, siempre pensé que me quedaría solo, después de morir Itachi, mis esperanzas de vivir plenamente se esfumaron, perdí la visión de lo que haría con mi vida, nunca pensé más allá de como seguiría con mi vida después de matar a Itachi. De pequeño tenía la idea de que quería reestablecer mi clan, pero si te soy sincero nunca pensé en lo que conllevaba eso. Ver el rostro de Sarada me hace sentir extraño, es extraño porque en realidad nunca imaginé lo que podría sentirse ser padre. Ella tiene el aspecto de una Uchiha y al mismo tiempo tiene tu esencia. En otras palabras, es mejor de lo que mi cerebro ingenuo pudiera imaginar en mil años.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, sé que no fue planeada, pero definitivamente siento que llegó en el momento justo, debemos protegerla, merece una vida plena…

Después de esa amena charla seguimos caminado por unas cuantas horas más hasta que llegamos al lugar donde el ninja de la lluvia nos esperaba, tenía un código secreto que intercambió Sasuke para comprobar que no era una trampa, el ninja activó su habilidad y lo seguimos hasta el lugar donde se supone que vamos a vivir. En el camino nos contó los detalles, viviríamos una casa al lado de la suya, en un pueblo bastante tranquilo, con los servicios básicos necesarios. Los medicamentos podría conseguirlos por medio de pergaminos que siempre cargaba, y la atención médica era yo, y en caso de enfermarme sería una ninja médico la que me asistiría, pero solo en caso de que yo estuviera incapacitada. Sasuke por otro lado ayudaría en ciertas misiones que no conllevara alejarse mucho de nosotras, ya que el separarnos podía afectar la efectividad del jutsu.

Nuestros nombres cambiarían también, no podíamos levantar sospechas, seríamos discretos, no nos podíamos arriesgar a que la gente comentara nuestros nombres y apellidos. Sasuke sería Takumi, yo sería Hanako y Sarada se llamaría Yuuna. Sería difícil adaptarnos a esos cambios y esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

Ya en nuestra casa, Sasuke y yo acomodamos todo, Sarada dormiría con nosotros, no nos queríamos arriesgar dejándola sola, además de que aún es muy pequeña. La casa era pequeña pero justa para el ambiente acogedor que deseábamos. El pueblo era muy tranquilo, había unos pocos niños jugando en las calles y las personas eran muy amables. Takeshi, el ninja que nos ayudaba tenía una esposa y un hijo pequeño, unos meses mayor que Sarada, nos dejó en claro que contábamos con su ayuda, él debía entender lo difícil que debía ser para nosotros tener que pasar por tanto.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que llegamos a ese pueblo, Sarada cada vez se sentía más tranquila, como si fuera posible, es una niña demasiado tranquila, no podía estar más agradecida con Dios por eso, hacía más fácil nuestra estancia en ese lugar.

-Hanako-san, buenos días, venía a invitarla a un festival que hacemos todos los años en honor a nuestra Mizukage, es en la tarde, habrán muchas actividades, usted y su esposo y por supuesto su bebita están invitados, sé que son nuevos en el pueblo, así que queremos hacerlos sentir cómodos.- dijo una de las vecinas, una mujer de unos treinta años, de contextura delgada, muy amable. Yo lo pensé, ya que se supone que no debíamos llamar mucho la atención, aunque, no ir significaría que la gente hablaría de lo misteriosa que era nuestra familia, ya que Sasuke por su naturaleza no hablaba con nadie, y su aura era bastante misteriosa.

-Muchas gracias Saeko-san, le diré a mi esposo e iremos con nuestra hija. Si hay algo en lo que los pueda ayudar no duden en decirme.- dije con amabilidad, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba a Sarada de posición, ya que estaba exponiéndola un poco al sol para que recibiera el calor saludable y recomendable para una recién nacida, y es que en ese pueblo eran raros los días que amanecía sin lluvia.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en mente Hanako-san, la veré más tarde.- Dijo despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa.

A la hora del almuerzo Sasuke-kun regresó de su trabajo, almorzamos y nos dirigimos a la habitación a descansar, Sarada estaba dormida.

-Sasuke-kun, una de las vecinas nos invitó a un festival en la noche en honor a la Mizukage, estaba pensando que si no vamos podríamos despertar cierto interés y comenzarán a comentar cosas pienso que sería buena idea ir al menos un rato, para que no vayan a hacer comentarios, ¿qué opinas?

-De acuerdo, pero en cuanto llueva volvemos, no quiero que Sarada se resfríe, menos tú.

-Me parece bien…- Sasuke me miró a los ojos, y con su mano acarició mi mejilla, lo vi soltar un suspiro y se quedó dormido, estaba exhausto, por las noches se mantenía despierto investigando a los asechadores y se comunicaba con Suigetsu para obtener progresos en el rastreo de esos malditos.

El llanto de Sarada me hizo despertar, me había quedado dormida, Sasuke seguía descansando, así que con cuidado tomé a Sarada y me la llevé a su habitación, ahí tenía su cambiador y toda su ropa, ya casi era hora de ir al festival, así que le puse ropa abrigada a Sarada y me cambié de ropa. Para despertar a Sasuke-kun llevé a Sarada hasta la cama y la coloqué a su lado, mágicamente Sasuke abrió sus ojos y la miró con ternura. Aún me costaba acostumbrarme a esa faceta tan tierna de él, era como si cada vez que miraba a Sarada se encontraba en el cielo.

-Creo que me gusta más ver su carita al despertar que la tuya con aspecto temible…- dijo con tono burlesco.

-¡Ey! ¡No seas malo! Dije fingiendo que estaba ofendida. Se puso en pie y se comenzó a vestir, ahora que lo pensaba hacía mucho que no salíamos juntos, aunque ahora era diferente, salíamos con nuestra bebé.

Creo que ya había olvidado lo que era salir y que todas las miradas fueran a Sasuke, todas las mujeres que pasaban miraban a Sasuke y luego cambiaban su expresión al verme a mí, y esta vez Sasuke tuvo un plus, ya que llevaba a Sarada en sus brazos, y nadie se puede resistir a un hombre con un bebé y más aún si ese hombre era Sasuke Uchiha, claro nadie lo sabía, Sasuke ocultaba su ojo con rinnegan con una venda.

-Hola Hanako-san, Takumi-san, me alegra verlos aquí. Veo que trajeron a su retoño… Hola Yuuna-chan- dijo acercándose para apreciarla mejor, Sasuke tensó un poco su cuerpo, pero solo yo lo percibí, es natural que él se sienta incómodo cuando alguien ajeno a nosotros se acerca a nuestra hija.- Es hermosa, es igual al padre…

-Gracias Saeko-san…- dije con una sonrisa forzada, era claro que ese alago a Sarada era más para Sasuke, pero naturalmente Sasuke no lo notó.

-En aquel lado pueden encontrar puestos que ofrecen deliciosas comidas, dentro de una hora empezará un show de mascaradas, son muy tradicionales en este pueblo, espero disfruten.

Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos al puesto de comidas, ahí encontramos un puesto que ofrecía un plato de ramen, ambos nos miramos y recordamos con melancolía a Naruto, creo que pensamos igual cuando sentimos que extrañamos a ese rubio hiperactivo.

Decidimos comer algo de carne, y después nos fuimos al lugar donde se realizaría el show de mascaradas, encontramos un lugar debajo de un árbol. El show comenzó y ambos apreciamos el baile que realizaban. Uno de los enmascarados en medio de su danza se fue acercando a nosotros, sentí un poco de escalofríos y miré a Sasuke, él estaba atento, y alerta, definitivamente algo marchaba mal.

-Toma a Sarada y ponte detrás de mí, me dijo tan bajito que solo yo lo pude escuchar, despacio me levanté y tomé a Sarada, me coloqué detrás de Sasuke y me preparé, el hombre se acercaba cada vez más y cuando ya estaba por alcanzarnos, retrocedió siguiendo su show, Sasuke y yo nos miramos e instintivamente nos fuimos del lugar, caminamos en silencio hasta que entramos a la casa. Nos quedamos en la sala y con calma le di pecho a Sarada. Solté un suspiro y fue Sasuke quien habló primero.

-Presiento que quería vernos de cerca para comprobar algo, tal vez nuestras identidades, fue demasiado casual que se aproximara a nosotros habiendo tantas personas alrededor…

-Así como puede que no haya sido nada, es demasiado difícil definir qué fue lo que pasó, debemos estar alertas.

Era el cuarto mes que pasábamos en ese lugar, ya nos estábamos adaptando, aunque estaba un poco ansiosa, ya que quería saber cómo estaban todos en Konoha, este lugar aunque agradable, no era nuestro hogar. Sarada por su parte lucía más preciosa cada día, Sasuke y yo no podíamos estar más enamorados de ella, la gente aún tenía sus especulaciones, y eso nos molestaba, Takeshi nos trató de tranquilizar diciendo que era normal ese comportamiento, cuando uno vive cerca de otras personas y más de un pueblo tan pequeño puede pasar eso, la gente es entrometida.

Al medio día como era usual, Sasuke-kun llegó y almorzamos juntos, al terminar nos dirigimos a la habitación para descansar. Sarada dormía profundamente, y ambos aprovechamos para relajarnos. Sasuke comenzó a acariciarme el rostro y el resto de mi cuerpo, se acercó más y me besó, con ternura, yo disfruté de su caricia y me dejé llevar.

Pronto el beso se tornó más exigente, y cómo no, llevábamos cuatro meses sin dedicarnos ese tiempo, el tiempo de amarnos y de sentirnos, había sido difícil adaptarnos, fueron muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo, ser padres nos agotaba y no nos quedaban fuerzas, pero ahora que Sarada estaba más independiente podíamos aprovechar este momento para amarnos.

Sasuke me atrajo más y logró que me sentara en su pelvis, pude sentir como su sexo estaba tan excitado como el mío, comencé a frotarme contra él y pude escuchar un gemido escapar de su boca, eso logró prenderme más y comencé a desnudarme, me quité la blusa y cuando estaba a punto de quitarme el resto de la ropa, escuché un sonido proveniente de la sala, Sasuke y yo rápidamente nos pusimos en pie y tomé a Sarada en mis brazos, Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos a la sala, no había nadie a la vista, pero podíamos sentir la presencia de alguien, Sasuke activó su sharingan y removió la venda de su ojo izquierdo para así dejar libre su rinnegan. Y en cuanto lo activó solo pude escuchar como la madera crujía como si alguien estuviese parado detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta inmediatamente y pude ver como un kunai se dirigía con velocidad hacia mí, Sasuke rápidamente lo bloqueó.

-Jajajaja, por fin los encontré… Uchihas…- dijo una voz aterciopelada, y no pude evitar ponerme a temblar, nos habían encontrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **¡Hola a todos!, disculpen si tardé un poco en actualizar, ya tenía avanzado el capítulo, pero empecé a trabajar y el tiempo se me redujo, pero bueno aquí está la actualización, espero les guste. Procuraré actualizar lo más pronto posible, muchas gracias a todos mis lectores y a sus reviews, ¡me dan muchos ánimos! ¡Gracias!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo no obtengo ningún pago por escribir…**

 **Capítulo 7: El llanto de Sarada.**

-Jajajaja, por fin los encontré… Uchihas…- dijo una voz aterciopelada, y no pude evitar ponerme a temblar, nos habían encontrado.

-¡Sakura, sal de aquí, protege a Sarada, yo me encargaré de él!- dijo Sasuke mientras activaba su Sharingan.

-¿Crees que somos estúpidos Uchiha? ¿Acaso crees que vendríamos hasta este lugar a enfrentarnos con un luchador de élite sin tener un plan? Es curioso que ninjas tan inteligentes no se dieran cuenta que todo este tiempo estuvimos vigilándolos… Y al parecer confiaron demasiado en este supuesto amigo y vecino, que ilusos…- Me sentí mareada de solo pensar que estuvimos en este lugar siendo observados tanto tiempo.

-¿Acaso dices que Takeshi-san no es quien creímos?- dije con mi voz temblando, Sarada comenzó a moverse incómoda, abrió sus ojitos y me observó calmada.

-Claro que no, él es parte de nuestro equipo, sé que estuvieron investigándonos. Pero sabíamos eso desde el principio así que tomamos muchas medidas, créanme que de esta no salen.

-Deja de hablar mierda, te voy a matar si tocas a mi familia maldito bastardo.- dijo Sasuke mientras con el susanoo.

Yo me aseguré de entrar en el rango de protección de Sasuke, al mismo tiempo me preparé para protegerlo, aunque con Sarada en brazos no era de mucha utilidad.

-Uchihas, espero que hayan disfrutado de su vida juntos, porque este será su último día…- en el momento que dijo eso, sentí como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones, y un dolor agudo invadió mi estómago, quise sostener a Sarada, no quería dejarla caer, pero fue tan fuerte que mi vista se oscureció…

 **Sasuke**

Escuché un gemido de dolor proveniente de Sakura, me volteé de inmediato y vi cómo se desvanecía, traté de sostenerla antes de que cayera y dejara caer a Sarada también, pero en ese momento sentí como mi cuerpo se paralizó, vi caer a Sakura y como una mujer de cabello rojo tomaba a Sarada justo antes de tocar el suelo.

-¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca, habría sido una desdicha que este pequeño retoño se golpeara.- Después de decir eso pasó sobre Sakura pisándole una mano, sentí como la furia se apoderaba de mí, pero por más que trataba no lograba moverme, era como si mi cerebro no lograba mandar señales a mi cuerpo para que se moviera.

-Hemos esperado mucho tiempo Uchiha… ¿O debería decirte Takumi-san?- Escuché la voz de Takeshi en mi oído.- Fingir ser su amigo ha sido la mejor actuación de mi vida, y he de decir que fue placentero verlos creer que todo estaba bien… Son unos idiotas, creo que esperaba más de ustedes. Ninjas que fueron entrenados por los mismísimos Sannin, creo que son una mierda igual que todos los ninjas de Konoha.

No podía creer que nos hubieran engañado, debí suponerlo… Debí suponer que no estábamos tan seguros y debí estar más alerta, y ahora Sarada estaba en peligro, no podía moverme para salvarla, y Sakura en el suelo inconsciente, tenía que pensar en algo lo más pronto posible. En ese momento pude ver como Takeshi hacia unos sellos y un portal se abrió ante nosotros, y comenzamos a ser succionados, unos segundos después aparecimos en una especie de guarida, Sakura empezó a moverse y tratar de levantarse, la vi quejarse en cuanto hizo fuerza para ponerse de rodillas, al parecer el golpe había sido muy fuerte, tanto que vi como tocía sangre, sentía tanta rabia.

-¿Sa-Sakura… estás bien?- dije con mucha dificultad, esa parálisis no me permitía hablar bien, Sakura me observó y asintió, e inmediatamente buscó a Sarada con la mirada. La pelirroja se la había llevado.

-Sasuke, ¿Dónde está Sarada?- dijo con desespero.

-Yo les dije que de esta no salían, así que prepárense porque van a sentir mucho dolor, la primera que va a morir es tu esposa, ya que a ella no la necesitamos, ¿algunas últimas palabras?

-¡Déjala! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, te mataré maldito bastardo!- El maldito se acercó a Sakura, y vi como la sujetaba de su cabello, y la hacía mirarlo, Sakura se encontraba demasiado lastimada como para defenderse, aun así la vi juntar chakra en sus puños y golpear con fuerza al suelo, haciendo que se creara una grieta, y el hombre se encontró inestable un momento, pero rápidamente se compuso, y con una fuerte patada en la cara de Sakura la lanzo a un costado de la guarida en la que estábamos.

-¿Sabes querida Sakura?, mi subordinada con solo tocarte te ha drenado el noventa por ciento de tu chakra, y el otro diez es lo suficiente como para que no estés muerta en este momento, y aun así juntaste ese poco para quebrar un poco el piso, has sido muy estúpida, has cavado tu propia tumba. Si no me equivoco estas agonizando en este momento, no dejaré que sigas sufriendo, es algo muy considerado de mi parte.

-Sa-Sasu-ke, por… Fa-favor cui-cuida d-de Sa-Sarada…- Takeshi caminó hasta donde se encontraba Sakura y vi como sacaba un kunai de su bolsillo, yo traté con todas mis fuerzas moverme, trate de liberarme con el rinnegan, pero estaba actuando muy lento, no podía liberarlo como siempre, no era lo suficientemente rápido. Y vi como clavó el kunai en el vientre de Sakura, mi cuerpo dejó de responder, vi como su sangre comenzaba a salir, su rostro no dejo de ver el mío, y sonrió por última vez.

De repente sentí como recuperaba movilidad en mi cuerpo, vi incrédulo como la grieta que había formado Sakura con su golpe deshacía el sello que me mantenía paralizado, esa fracción de segundo que me liberó fue suficiente como para tomar del cuello a Takeshi, quien se encontraba tan sorprendido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando le presioné tanto el cuello que lo maté.

Creé dos clones, y rápidamente se fueron hacia el otro maldito que apenas estaba reaccionando por mi liberación, y lo golpeé tan fuerte que pude escuchar como los huesos de su cara se fracturaban, un ojo se salió de su cuenca y sus dientes se incrustaron en sus encías. Rápidamente el otro clon se fue a buscar a la pelirroja y a mi hija. Por otro lado yo me dispuse a revisar a Sakura, se estaba desangrando, yo no sabía nada de ninjutsu médico, lo único que pude hacer fue colocar mi camisa en su herida para evitar que más sangre se derramara.

Podía sentir el pequeño chakra de Sarada a unos metros más adelante, y me apresuré, cuando llegué a la habitación no paraba de llorar, estaba en el suelo, desnuda y rodeada de un sello muy extraño, con mi rinnegan inspeccioné el lugar buscando a esa maldita, pero no la encontré, así que corrí hasta Sarada y la tomé en mis brazos, en cuanto me vio dejó de llorar, pero justo en ese momento sentí como otra vez me paralizaba, incluso mi hija estaba paralizada también.

-Caíste en mi trampa Uchiha, ahora los tengo justo donde quería, sus ojos serán míos…- Ella se acercó a nosotros y tenía un aparato muy extraño en sus manos, que rápidamente deduje se trataba de un succionador, y sabía qué iba a hacer con eso, planeaba succionar los ojos de Sarada y los míos.

-¿Y crees que yo voy a ser tan estúpido de permitir que hagas eso?, parece ser que la que va a tener sus ojos succionados eres tú…- dije con una sonrisa, esa maldita había sido muy ingenua.

-¿De qué hablas Uchiha?, porque el que está atrapado no es otro que tú, y esa mocosa que nunca debió nacer… así que vete despidiendo, porque esta será la última vez que la verás…

-Pon atención, eres tú la que se encuentra paralizada, despierta ya…- y al decir las palabras la estúpida volvió en sí y se percató que todo había sido una ilusión que creé con el sharingan, yo me encontraba del otro lado de la sala con Sarada en brazos, y mi clon se encontraba con el aparato en sus manos. La mujer se quedó pasmada y trató de moverse, pero su trampa no tenía forma de ser revertida, así que no iba a lograr escaparse.

-Libérame Uchiha, o te arrepentirás toda tu vida de esto… ¡Déjame ir!- comenzó a gritar cuando me acerqué a ella y puse el aparato en sus ojos, y sin mucho esfuerzo lo active, y un sonido grotesco comenzó a resonar por la habitación, sus gritos resonaron por la habitación, y su ojo cayó en el recipiente del aparato, después con la sangre aun saliendo de su cuenca ya vacía, comencé a succionar el otro, sus gritos inundaban toda la guarida, cuando saque el otro estaba seguro que pronto perdería el conocimiento.

-Aún no termino maldita, hiciste que mi esposa colapsara, ahora pagarás por querer meterte con un Uchiha, por tu maldita culpa tuvimos que huir de nuestro hogar, así que vas a sufrir, ya que a tus amigos no les di tiempo de reaccionar, los maté sin hacerlos sufrir, tu llevarás lo peor…

-¡N-no! ¡P-por fa-favor, n-no lo h-hagas!- y cuando terminó de suplicar, invoqué una serpiente que la mordió en su mano, inyectándole un veneno tan potente que se podía sentir como si su cuerpo por dentro se quemara, sus gritos eran tan fuertes que preferí llevarme a Sarada e ir por Sakura, ya no había mucho tiempo, tenía que ayudar a Sakura, si moría no me lo perdonaría jamás.

 **Sakura**

Sentía una gran debilidad en todo mi cuerpo, pero a la vez la imagen de Sarada en mi mente me dio fuerzas para tratar de abrir los ojos, poco a poco los abrí y vi una claridad que rápidamente me causó molestia y me costó acostumbrarme. Observé mi entorno, y pude darme cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. Busqué con la vista a Sasuke y a Sarada, pero estaba completamente sola, un miedo indescriptible me hizo temblar y dejar salir lágrimas. Tenía mucho miedo, miedo de que mi familia no estuviera bien, solo recordaba que había sido golpeada muy fuerte por Takeshi y lo último que vi fue el rostro de Sasuke, de cómo mi golpe había logrado liberarlo de la parálisis. Pero no tenía ni idea de si habían logrado escapar.

En ese momento escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse, una enfermera ingresó y cuando se percató de que estaba consciente se acercó y me comenzó a revisar.

-Señorita… mi esposo, ¿dónde está?- dije con una voz ronca y débil, la enfermera terminó de revisar mis signos vitales, lo anotó en el expediente y salió muy apresurada de la habitación sin responderme, yo me sentí muy frustrada, y con más fuerzas traté de incorporarme, ya que estaba muy acostada y no podía ver bien a mi alrededor.

-Deténgase señora Uchiha, está gravemente herida y debe reposar…- Un hombre quien me imaginé era el doctor ingresó a la habitación seguido por la enfermera que me había revisado.

-Necesito ver a mi familia… ¿dónde están?, ¿están bien?- dije desesperada, necesitaba respuestas, y esos dos no me estaban dando respuestas. No podía ni imaginar que algo les hubiera sucedido, mi vida sin ellos no tendría ningún sentido.- ¡Respondan por favor!- dije con un dolor profundo en mi vientre.

-Ellos están bien Sakura-san, están siendo revisados para descartar algún daño. En cuanto terminen vendrán a verla, ahora por favor descanse, tiene que recuperar su chakra, estuvo tan baja que incluso tuvimos que realizar maniobras de resucitación.

-De acuerdo… Pero por favor en cuanto estén listos quiero verlos…

-Sakura-san, tengo que decirle algo, durante el ataque sufrió una perforación en el abdomen, en ello se vio afectado parte de su intestino, y su útero… por lo que tuvimos que operarla de emergencia, tratamos todo lo que pudimos de dejar en las mejores condiciones sus órganos, logramos detener la hemorragia y suturamos sus heridas, pero hay una gran posibilidad de que no pueda engendrar a otro bebé, ya que su útero fue gravemente dañado…

-¿Ya no podré tener más hijos?- dije sintiendo un dolor enorme en mi pecho, aunque sabía que no pasaría tan pronto, deseaba tener otro hijo, ser una familia más grande, pero al parecer ya no iba a ser posible.

-Me temo que no…

Después de esa conversación, el doctor se marchó, mi corazón se encontraba herido, ya no podría tener más hijos, pero estaba agradecida de que estaban vivos, mis dos amores estaban bien, eso me daba fuerzas. Como una hora transcurrió hasta que vi que se abrió la puerta, y por ella entró Sasuke con Sarada en brazos.

-Sakura…

-Sasuke-kun, que alegría siento, están sanos y salvos…- dije dejando mis lágrimas fluir, estaba tan feliz de verlos, Sasuke se acercó y colocó a Sarada a mi lado, sus ojitos negros me miraban con detenimiento, como que algo la inquietaba, así que con mi mano con mucha dificultad toque su mejilla, y ella sonrió, esa sonrisa que me lleno el alma de amor. Jamás permitiría que nadie la lastimara de nuevo.

-En cuanto te mejores nos iremos a Konoha, y por fin les daré la vida que merecen…- Sasuke tomó mi mano y la besó con ternura yo le sonreí y asentí, lo que más deseaba era volver a nuestra casa en Konoha y que Sarada tuviera una vida normal.

Pasó un mes, mi recuperación fue rápida, mis heridas fueron graves, pero con mi chakra y ayuda de los médicos logré sanar más rápido. Y ya con todo listo nos dirigimos a Konoha muy temprano en la mañana, decidimos tomar un tren que llegaba en medio día, yo no me encontraba bien como para ir caminando, además Sarada podía resfriarse con el frío de la noche.

A la una de la tarde ya estábamos en la estación de Konoha, Sasuke se encargó de las maletas, yo llevaba a Sarada en mis brazos, cuando escuché una voz muy conocida, que rápidamente me provocó una sonrisa.

-¡Sakura-chaaaaaan!- dijo el rubio que más quería en este mundo correr hacia nosotros, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Hola Naruto…- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, se veía más maduro y alto.

-No puedo creer que ya estén aquí, no tienen idea de cómo los he extrañado, y de las ganas tan grandes de conocer a Sarada-chan, es hermosa, es igual a ti Sakura-chan- dijo tomando la manita de Sarada, que rápidamente le sonrió y movió sus piecitos inquieta.

-¿Quieres cargarla?- en cuanto dije eso, Naruto sonrió ampliamente y asintió enérgicamente, con cuidado la tomó ya con mucha experiencia, ya que me imaginaba que se volvió un experto desde que el pequeño Boruto nació.

-Hola Sarada-chan, soy el tío Naruto, estoy seguro que te llevarás muy bien con mi hijo, ¿sabes cómo se llama? ¡Boruto! Es un nombre genial, ¿no crees?- Sasuke y yo nos miramos, y después de mucho tiempo nos sentimos en nuestro hogar de nuevo.

-Vamos, no quiero quedarme todo el día aquí, tengo algo de hambre…- dijo Sasuke reanudando el paso, Naruto nos siguió aún con Sarada en brazos, a Sarada se le veía muy cómoda, me sentía muy feliz, ya que por fin tendría más personas que la amarían a su alrededor.

En unos minutos más llegamos a nuestra casa, mi madre y mi padre estaban en la casa, y la tenían tan limpia y ordenada que parecía nueva, yo con lágrimas en los ojos los abracé con fuerza, y como era normal, desviaron su atención en mí y buscaron a Sarada que ahora se encontraba en los brazos de Sasuke. Corrieron como niños hasta verla, mi padre comenzó a llorar y mi madre no paraba de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Un poco más tarde se marcharon, y nos dejaron solos, estábamos exhaustos, ya Sarada se encontraba bañada y recostada en su cuna, Yamato-sensei le había hecho una antes de irnos, así que todo estaba listo, solo tuvimos que acomodar la ropa en su respectivo lugar.

Hasta que Sasuke y yo nos recostamos en nuestra cama, todo parecía un sueño, ambos nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos, sintiendo paz por fin. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que ambos caímos dormidos, ni siquiera Sarada se despertó en medio de la noche, estaba exhausta también.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes que Sasuke y fui al supermercado con Sarada para comprar comida para el desayuno, ya que mis padres no pudieron ir. Cuando íbamos caminando, escuché el chillido de mi amiga retumbar en mis oídos.

-¡Sakuraaaaaa! ¡No puedo creer que eres tú, al fin estás aquí!- gritó Ino, dejando a Sai atrás con su hijo.

-Hola Ino…- dije con lágrimas en los ojos, me sentía tan feliz de poder verla al fin, las dos lloramos y nos abrazamos.

-Sarada-chan es hermosa, tiene mucho de ti y también de Sasuke, la verdad es más hermosa de lo que pensé. Sakura estos meses no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho, de verdad estoy tan feliz de que ya estén aquí…

-Ino yo también, la verdad fue muy duro todo el tiempo que estuvimos lejos, todo lo que pasamos, no quiero que vuelva a pasarnos algo igual, Sarada y Sasuke-kun merecen una vida tranquila. Estoy segura que Sasuke se culpa por todo esto, todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir… Ino… algo me pasó en el último ataque…

-No me asustes frentona, ¿qué sucedió?- me dijo mi amiga con preocupación en su rostro mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del supermercado, Sai e Inojin se quedaron en el pasillo de leche y pañales.

-Uno de los ninjas que nos atacaron me perforó parte del intestino grueso y parte de mi útero con un kunai… El médico que me atendió me dijo que las posibilidades de ser madre otra vez eran muy pocas…- dije sintiendo como mis ojos se humedecían con lágrimas.

-No puede ser… ¿Sakura y tú pensabas tener más hijos? ¿Qué dijo Sasuke-kun?

-No le he dicho, yo si quería tener uno más, más adelante, pero ahora será imposible… Yo quería que fuéramos una familia más numerosa… no quiero que Sarada se quede sin familia en caso de que Sasuke y yo faltemos… Yo sé que cuento con ustedes, pero esperaba alguien a quien pudiera cuidar y confiarle cosas, ya sabes…

-Deberías hablar con Tsunade-sama, tal vez sepa cómo ayudarte… Tal vez puedas someterte a un tipo de tratamiento de fertilidad o algo que mejore el ambiente en tu útero…

-No lo sé, de igual manera no sé qué piensa Sasuke-kun… Será mejor que le diga, no quiero ocultarle algo así por más tiempo.

-Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo para todo lo que necesites…- dijo tomando mi mano como forma de apoyo, yo le sonreí, y cuando compré todo lo necesario me despedí de mis amigos y salí con el paso un poco más acelerado ya que tenía que preparar el desayuno.

Al llegar a la casa me fui a la habitación y noté como Sasuke.-kun aún seguía dormido, de verdad estaba cansado, porque siempre fue muy madrugador, y como era usual, coloqué a Sarada a su lado para que lo despertara como solo ella sabía hacer. Sarada acostada a su lado comenzó a mover sus piernitas con ansiedad y balbuceando al mismo tiempo, no pasó mucho cuando Sasuke abrió sus ojos y con ternura acercó su rostro al rostro de Sarada, y ésta aprovecho para tomar su nariz con sus pequeñas manos.

-Creo que aun si es a las cuatro de la mañana jamás me enfadaré de que Sarada me despierte…- dijo mientras se incorporaba y tomaba a Sarada en sus brazos, ella amaba a su padre y viceversa, hasta me parecía que Sarada prefería estar en brazos de Sasuke, pues claro, los brazos de Sasuke eran largos y lograban envolverla completamente.

-¿Cariño, la bañarías por mí? Yo me encargaré de hacer el desayuno, ¿sí?- dije con una mirada de súplica, aunque no tenía que insistir mucho, a Sasuke le encantaba hacer todo lo que tuviera que ver con su hija, inclusive cambiar sus pañales con regalos.

-De acuerdo, ¿le pongo cualquier ropa?- dijo mientras le hacía avioncito a Sarada que reía con emoción.

-Mientras no la dejes como Gai-sensei lo que sea- dije con diversión mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

Le preparé a Sarada un biberón con leche tibia de fórmula, ya que después de mi accidente y con los medicamentos que tuve que tomar no podía amamantarla, así que ahora solo tomaba esa leche, sufrí un poco de dolores en los senos debido a la leche acumulada, pero con extractor podía descargarlas un poco. A Sasuke le preparé un poco de sopa miso con algo de arroz y pescado, ya que sabía que necesitaba comer bastante, iría con Naruto-kun a ponerse al día con los asuntos de la aldea.

Sasuke regresó a la mesa y cuando vi a Sarada no pude evitar sentir ternura, llevaba un vestidito azul con el emblema de nuestro clan bordado en su pecho, ese vestido nunca se lo había visto, ya que cuando nos habíamos tenido que ocultar no podíamos usar nada alusivo al clan Uchiha.

-Tu madre lo bordó para Sarada… la verdad no esperaba algo así, dijo que había sido idea de tu padre, al parecer ya me acepta y acepta que su nieta es una Uchiha. Me pregunto qué diría mi familia al verla, sé que mi madre se enamoraría de ella, Itachi como sería natural la amaría y la cuidaría mejor que nadie y mi padre aunque no lo demuestre sería el abuelo más feliz.- Sasuke logró que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, puso a Sarada en su sillita y tomó asiento, yo lo imité y nos dispusimos a desayunar.

-¿Sabes algo? Yo creo que aunque no nos demos cuenta, tus padres e Itachi la cuidan desde donde estén. Yo escucho a Sarada balbucear a veces cuando se despierta en la noche y mira a un punto específico de la habitación y la escucho reír también. Sé que no hay manera de comprobarlo, pero en mi corazón siento que son ellos. Tu familia te amó tanto que no dudo que te protejan desde el más allá y por supuesto a tu hija también.

-Me gustaría que Sarada tenga a alguien en quien confiar, tal como yo confiaba en mi hermano…- Yo sentí un escalofrío, era obvio que lo que me estaba diciendo Sasuke era que quería tener otro hijo, yo no pude disimular la tristeza en mi rostro, y por supuesto él lo notó.- ¿Qué sucede, no te parece la idea?

-Sasuke yo… tengo que decirte algo…- Sasuke me miró con semblante preocupado, yo tomé aire, era tan difícil decirle eso, ya no íbamos a poder ser padres de nuevo…

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- dijo dejando su plato de arroz a un lado.

-El ninja que me hizo daño la última vez, perforó parte de mi intestino y también daño gravemente mi útero… El doctor que me atendió me dijo que era muy probable que no pueda tener más hijos…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude contener mi llanto, no podía ni siquiera verlo, me daba miedo su reacción, después de todo él mismo lo había dicho, quería un hermano para Sarada y no iba a ser posible.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

 **Mil disculpas por la tardanza a las personas que siguen la historia, ya tenía desde antes parte del capítulo escrito, pero me faltaba un poco más de inspiración, es increíble como el trabajo puede bloquearlo a uno… bueno espero disfruten el capítulo, agradezco de antemano los reviews que puedan regalarme.**


End file.
